


What No One Sees

by ALPHAwolf



Series: How Tony Became Addicted to Coffee and Sex [1]
Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: 'fluff', A-hole Gene, Angst?, Doggy Style, Feels?, First Relationships, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Poor Tony, Power Fetish, Riding, Smut, Spoilers, Study Sex, blow job references, blowjob, cause horney teenage boys cut the crap and get down to business, fast moving relationship, horny teenage boys, smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more then anyone sees between Gene and Tony, secrets hidden in the blanks of episodes where none are the wiser. So what is it that really happens when no one is watching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during episode seven season 1, which was not released on the disks (possibly made later and added to the series). It takes place before field trip (episode seven on disk). There not enough of this couple! I have put indicators at points during known scenes in episode.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens during the blanks of 'Meltdown' (episode 7 season 1)? Once Pepper and Rhodey leave Tony to himself after finding out about his fathers will, stating that if his grades continue to fall he will not inherit Stark Industries, the genius seeks to calm himself down. A lot goes on before Tony reappears to his friends the next morning, needing a serious shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those confused I just found out Meltdown was added to the series as episide 15 if your wondering where it is on the disks :) but it was originally episode 7

Aesthetic for this series can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172190391590/aesthetic-for-my-series-how-tony-became-addicted>

 

* * *

 

 

"I did this all for you." Tony's fingers clenched the desktop, his forehead pressed against it as he knelt on the lab floor. Tools were scattered across the ground in a tormented haphazard, as sharp and disordered as his mind. Floods of held back tears threatened to spill over as he fought to calm his temper.

His father couldn't have known it would come to this. His world changing inventions, made to save lives, reengineered to take them. How was he supposed to just step back and watch? How was he supposed to give up being Iron Man for school, or attempt to keep the two balanced? He didn't even need to attend school! He wasn't like Pepper and Rhodey. He had other responsibilities, bigger responsibilities. Nonetheless He couldn't argue with his dad's will. There was no point arguing with the dead.

The brunette rubbed his eyes, wiping away any escaped salt-water and taking a deep breath. Brooding and chucking a tantrum got him nowhere, his mind was far too volatile to think straight. He needed air, though going out for a fly seemed like it would only create more problems. The suit seemed to be a magnet for trouble, especially at night. He really didn't need another run in with a nutcase like Whiplash. It looked like he was going for a walk then, right after he charge his beeping heart implant.

The teen pushed himself up off the floor, heaving himself up on the bench top as he removed his shirt. Tony connected the bulky charger beside him to the round glowing piece of technology on his chest currently keeping him alive. A constant reminder of when he lost everything. His father, his company, his life.

Blue eyes fell shut as he sighed and leaned back, listening to the heart monitor's quiet hum as it charged up.

Only a few months and the company would pass over to him, unless he couldn't keep his grades up. Then it would be given over to the board, to Obadiah. The very man he blamed for his father’s death and his company falling apart. Everything his dad lived for, all his countless inventions made into weapons and sold to war mongers. How could he just sit by and let that happen, all for a few good grades?!

Ten minutes passed and he couldn't sit still any longer. Tony's face scrunched up as he removed the charger and threw on his shirt with a scowl. It would have to do. He was only going out for a walk anyway. He'd recharge properly tomorrow.

The moon had just begun to appear in the darkening sky, sun below the horizon far beyond the lab building that stood just beneath the Rhode's home. The lab built for his father. He took the back door out, not wanting to be seen by Roberta or Rhodey, and possibly Pepper if she was still hanging around. He didn't feel like talking it over or coming in for dinner.

Stars prickled the sky, impossible to tell which of the few visible were satellites and which were distant suns as he set off down the hill towards the city.

The inner streets where alive and vibrant, so he stayed to the quieter parts of town, ending up around the nearby Chinese market. Few people littered these streets in the failing light, all oriental in background and not sparing the wandering teen a second glance. Brooding American teenage boys were nothing to be trifled with after all. Even ones in bright rose red t-shirts.

He was glad for the privacy. All people ever did lately was ask how he was. He thought the answer was pretty obvious. People didn't seem to catch on though, yet they said he was the socially incapable one. When people were struggling he gave them space, or helped by making distractions, so why couldn't they do the same? People often just didn't make sense to him. Physics was so much easier.

A cool breeze whipped past and Tony shivered. He should have grabbed a jacket before he left, and he really didn't feel like walking all the way back. Most shops were closed by now too, at least the ones in this area. Gene's stepfather's antique shop was nearby, perhaps if the other was still up he might let him drop by? His legal guardian was never there anyway, and the company of someone who didn't know about everything going on in his life might be nice. Gene tended to stay fairly quiet anyway, a silent companion. It was a welcome change. He didn't need anyone’s advice right now.

Mind made up the teen turned around, following the invisible map in his mind which would lead him to Gene's. Perks of a photographic memory.

Coming closer to the shop he found all the windows black and his resolve flopped, hugging himself for warmth. The other probably wouldn't answer the door even if he was there, he wasn't exactly the hospitable type. Tony bit his lip in thought and took out his phone, opening up Gene's contact.

Happy had stolen his phone and, against all odds, the jock had figured out how to edit his contact names. Gene was now under 'The Great Khan', and Tony hadn't had the heart to change it back on account of how it always managed to make him smile. Even now, despite his shitty mood.

He lifted the phone to his ear and was about to press call as he spotted someone in bright yellow pants on the other side of the street. Now he wasn't the type to judge anyone’s fashion sense, but there was only one person he knew with the guts to wear tight yellow pants.

Gene was walking towards the shop, head angled down and a hand in his pocket, yet to notice the other’s presence across the street. Tony grinned, about to call out as he spotted a shadow following close behind the other. The teen’s expression fell and his eyes thinned as he caught sight of a blank white face in the looming darkness. Maggia. Great, first Laser with his dad's tech, then his father's will, now the Maggia were after Gene again! Why these gangsters so convinced Gene's stepfather was the leader of the Tong was beyond him. Hadn't they already established that it had all been a mistake?

Another Maggia appeared, walking close to the first, who was still unnoticed by Gene. He'd need his suit for this, Tony thought, slinking back into the darkness. He really needed a way to make the suit portable for times like this. Evidently it wasn't the trouble magnet, he was.

Tony froze as he backed up into something too soft to be a wall.

Crap.

The teen yelled out as big arms wrapped around his torso and a hand came to cover his mouth. Gene's eyes shot up, looking towards him as the two Maggia stalking him quickly made their move.

A black van sped around the corner as the two struggled in their captor’s grips, back doors flying open as it suddenly braked close by.

"Get him in!" The masked Maggia driver yelled out as they rushed closer with the vigorously flopping teens. Gene was dragged in first, almost managing to get free before he was forced on his knees and his hands tied behind his back. Tony was shoved in behind him and held to the ground as his hands were roped up. He looked up sheepishly at the other as the van doors slammed shut and the van sped off.

"Who the hell is that?!" One of the Maggia yelled as Tony was forced to sit up beside the black-haired teen against the vehicles side.

"Witness. Caught him sneaking around. Grabbed him before he could run for help."

"Nice one, Stark." Gene whispered lowly, almost a growl.

"Nice to see you too." Tony mumbled back.

"Shut it, you two!" The van took a particularly fast and sharp turn, the brunette falling sideways straight into Gene's lap. The Chinese teen hit the vehicles wall with a loud ‘thump’, gold-yellow glasses becoming crooked on his nose. Tony laughed nervously as he struggled to get back up, Gene's chocolate eyes looking down at him with disdain.

A Maggia thug grabbed his shoulder and forced him back up, muttering something about horny teenagers. Tony’s cheeks heated, ready to stutter a defence.

The van came to a sudden stop and all of those in the back tumbled over, the Maggia swearing colourfully and Gene muttering something aggressive in Chinese as Tony fell on top of him. He didn't have time to feel embarrassed again as he was grabbed by an armed Maggia and hauled out the back of the open van.

He was dragged straight into a warehouse, Gene close behind with a gun to his back as the Maggia bickered amongst themselves.

"Who the hell put you as getaway driver!?"

"I got us here didn't I!?" The driver yelled back as he jumped out and slammed the van door.

"Barely! The kid's no use to us dead in a car crash!"

"We're no use dead in a car crash!" Another pointed out.

As the thugs continued Tony surveyed the area. A new warehouse, somewhere near the dock this time. Better for illegal weapon shipping he supposed.

"What is it with Maggia and warehouses?" Tony mumbled as he looked around at the masses of crates. Warehouses, docks and crates. Ranking one, two and three in bad guy clichés.

"Quiet down kid!" The Maggia forcing him around jabbed the gun into his back as he yelled.

Another masked Maggia stood in the middle of the open space.

"Who's that?" The new man asked, standing tall in a stiff manner. Not too happy apparently.

"Caught him snooping around, friends by the looks."

"Should we separate them?" One of the two trying to hold Gene still questioned.

"Just put them both in the back room." The new Maggia waved them off and they were forcefully dragged away again.

The thugs pushed them into a small room crowded with empty crates, forcing the two to sit against them shoulder to shoulder. The leading Maggia shadowed close behind, the two armed guards standing behind the teens with guns to their heads.

"Now then, let's get down to business." The well-dressed man stood before them, looking down at the two. "The Tong have trespassed into our territory, and now we have taken something of theirs in response." Gene practically snarled at the comment.

"I have already told you, I have no relation to the Tong!" The Maggia behind Gene thrusted the gun’s hilt against the back of his head, not hard enough to knock him out, but enough he hissed under his breath.

"We already know your father, Xin Zhang, is the Tong leader-"

"Stepfather." That earned him another hit and Tony cringed at the sound of its impact.

"There's no point in playing pretend. We are not as stupid as the FBI to think his trade business is anything but a front." The Maggia scoffed behind his mask whilst Gene glared up at him. "Your return will not only be for a hefty price, but your friend will add further cost. Try anything though, and it will be him who pays." The gangster behind Tony cocked his gun and pointed it at the teen's temple, the brunette gulping.

Gene's eyes thinning noticeably at the armed guard and the teen felt the man behind him stiffen at the soul consuming glare, gun moving back slightly from his head.

"Hey Boss," The Maggia left guarding the door outside peeked his head in, a mobile phone to his ear.

"The Big Boss wants a report on the 'Arthur Parks' incident."

The man swore under his breath and looked back to the armed guards. "You two, make sure the area is secure.” He then turned his attention to Gene. “We'll finish this in a moment." The other Maggia followed behind him as he left. "You guard the door." The Maggia holding the phone nodded, passing him the mobile before shutting and locking the door.

Tony let out an audible sigh.

"Do the Maggia ever give you a break?" The brunette asked, leaning his head back against the crates.

"Not really." Gene deadpanned. "This better not become a regular thing, Stark." He growled, and Tony was beginning to think it was just the way the other spoke when he was stressed.

"At least we don't have to deal with Unicorn or Killer Shrike. It will be easier to get out this way. Got any ideas?"

"I could sacrifice you and run."

"Ha ha." Tony replied sarcastically, looking over at the other’s blank expression. "Your joking right? Gene?" Tony looked at him slightly panicked till the other's lip twitched upwards. The brunette let out a breath of relief. Gene really had a cruel sense of humour.

"What were you doing outside my house? Shouldn't you be studying your lines for drama?" Gene asked, obviously poking at Tony's lacking acting skills.

"I was just clearing my head and thought I'd drop by and see if you were home. What were you doing?" Tony fired back light-heartedly. Gene frowned and looked away.

"My stepfather was irritating me."

"Oh." The mood had suddenly turned solemn. "So, um, any tips for drama? You’re good at that stuff." Gene shrugged. "It should be easy to memorize the lines. I mean I've memorised over a thousand lines of code, but I can't understand what half the words even mean! Did Shakespeare just make up words?"

"Sometimes." Tony continued to express his disdain for drama as Gene sat. The teen stayed silent, nodding every now and then. It was normal, he never talked much, and it was mainly insults when he did. He was a good listener though, except for when he left unexpectedly while Tony was in the middle of talking. That was a little annoying. He had a feeling the other would probably be doing that right now if he could.

"Head okay?" Tony asked, to which Gene nodded, returning the room to silence as the brunette ran out of things to say. The other seemed happy just sitting there, moving ever so often, probably trying to remove the bonds on his wrists.

"Any progress on the rings?" Gene asked unexpectedly, still not bothering to look towards him as his eyes were fixed on the guarded door.

"No, I haven't even had time to think about it." Gene didn't look to happy with his answer, expression catatonic. "A lot’s been going on." Tony explained, almost guiltily. Of all people surely Gene would feel the pain of being orphaned as he did, the hollowness of losing the closest people in your life. He had a feeling that was why the other was so closed off, the emptiness of losing his parents all consuming. Pepper and Rhodey almost understood. Rhodey's father, David, was never home, and Pepper had lost her mother, but it wasn't the same. Perhaps Pepper's hyperactivity was a way of dealing with losing her mother? She did say some rather strange but funny things, Tony thought with a huffed laugh.

"What?" Gene asked curtly.

"Pepper called us BFF's yesterday I think, I wasn't really paying attention." Gene froze a second as his face scrunched up in confusion.

"B-F-F's?"

"Best friends forever." His face returned to its usual plain expression and he nodded.

"A little premature isn't it?"

"I guess..." He tried not to be offended but for some reason the comment bothered him. "She called you 'snide smug and jerky' too."

"Jerky?" Gene repeated with confusion, disbelief written on his face as he repeated the word. Tony chuckled. "Not too fond of me, are they." The brunette shrugged coyly.

"Well, they just don't get you I guess. Like I said, us rich kids got to stick together." Gene finally turned to face him. It put them barely a nose's length apart. Gene smiled lightly, a rare occurrence where his lips upturned and his eyes appeared a shade brighter, nodding. With his glasses crooked Tony could actually look into one of the other's dark, warm eyes, which usually appeared so sharp and cold behind his golden sunglasses. It made him feel warm, not as empty as before, such a connection he couldn't help feeling drawn to the other. Like only he really understood how everything he went through felt, besides the whole secret identity, awesome high tech suit that made him into a superhero thing.

He'd only leaned in a little and their lips had pecked together. Barely a touch, just a brush of their mouths. Gene's eyes widened but he didn't move while Tony retreated quickly, looking down nervously.

He coughed and stuttered a moment while the other continued to stare at him in shock.

He'd actually done that. He'd kissed his best friend. Did that count as a kiss? Could he write it off as an accident? Just a miscalculation of the distance between them? Why had he even done that?! A question to which's answer even he couldn't fathom. They were both straight anyway, it was probably just the spur of the moment.

"S-sorry I um, just forget, I, um, did that." Tony cleared his throat again, looking at his lap with a lost expression. Weight rested heavy in his chest as they returned to silence, the familiar feeling of tears creeping behind his eyes. Damn teenage hormones were making him emotional today.

Tony stiffened as he felt the other get closer, their hair brushing as Gene ducked lower so that their faces met. The kiss was soft, placed just on the corner of his mouth.

After a moment, Tony slowly turned to face him, both’s eyelids low before their lips locked and his eyes fell shut. The other stiffened slightly but didn't pull away, even as the brunette sighed and moved his mouth gently, testing the waters. Gene slowly responded, both's chapped lips becoming wet as Tony's tongue dragged across the bottom of their mouths. Gene's own unsurely mirrored him, and within seconds the genius teen was in bliss, complete putty in the other’s hands, if not for the fact both their wrists were tied behind their backs.

Gene was inexperienced but a quick learner, and Tony, having only kissed a girl, was completely thrown by the difference of another man's lips. It was rougher, dirtier, and so, so good.

The others tongue twisted around his like a snake and the teen gasped, head back as his mouth was eaten like a five-star meal. Slow and savoured.

"Wow wow! Break it up!" One of the Maggia stood awkwardly in the open door, struggling not to cover his eyes as the two continued, the kiss only heating as Gene moved his tongue just right and made the other moan. "Shit, you two need to be hosed down!"

"What's- Holy shit…" The masked boss Maggia re-entered behind him, both starring in some horrified, curious shock before they both spurred into action, dropping their guns and rushing to tear the two apart.

Tony gasped as he was pulled back, sitting in stunned bliss and slowly blinking his eyes. When his brain finally righted itself, the room standing straight, and the second Maggia was falling to the floor unconscious after a swift kick to the head. Gene stood correcting his glasses, hands freed and ropes laying beside Tony on the floor.

Gene suddenly heaved him up by the shoulder and twisted him around, undoing the knots in a second while one of the men on the floor groaned quietly.

"Let's move, Stark." Tony nodded, still slightly dazed, and followed close behind, the two sneaking out the front into the empty warehouse. Gene locked the door behind him as they crept away.

His shirt was grabbed and Gene shoved him back into the crates nearby, a finger to his lips. Two new gunned Maggia were patrolling the area with the original others. Step by step they crept around the boxes, always to the guard’s backs, timing each move towards the open warehouse doors perfectly.

Not until they were a full street away did Tony let out a relived sigh, stopping to lean against a graffitied wall. They were on the other side of the city from Rhodey's, a good twenty-minute walk from Gene's.

"Err, should we catch a bus?"

"Feel free Stark." Gene replied, already walking off. The brunette immediately stood and hurried after.

"I, um, kind of left my wallet at home. Can I come to yours?" Gene nodded and Tony smiled, following beside him like a lost puppy. "Is your step-dad home tonight?"

"My stepfather is away on business." Tony nodded.

"Is he ever home?"

"Not often." Tony’s eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought you said you went out for a walk because he was irritating you?"

"I didn't say he was in the shop." Gene replied with finality, successfully ending the conversation.

Few people walked the streets now it was becoming late. Those who did were dressed for clubs, looking drunk or close to it. Usually he'd feel uncomfortable, but Gene radiated confidence and superiority. It was hard not to feel safe when he was bathing in the other's golden aura.

"How come you live in an antique shop?" Tony asked, the teen’s street coming into view.

"I live in a room upstairs." The brunette looked at Gene confused.

"With your stepfather?"

"He doesn't live at the shop."

"Oh... So you live alone?" The other nodded, looking down at his pocket and pulling out his key. "Don't you get lonely?"

"No." Gene walked up to the entrance and unlocked it, entering the pitch black. Tony hurried after him and the door was shut, the two enwrapped in darkness.

"This way." Gene called from somewhere, unknown to Tony.

"Which way?" A hand wrapped around his wrist and he was lead through what seemed to be a maze of shelves. Even a stray breath might knock some priceless ancient vase to its doom. "How can you even see anything?"

"Stairs." Tony almost tripped when he came into contact with the first level, messily feeling around for the rail. Gene chuckled from above, no longer holding his wrist, followed by the sound of a door opening. Tony followed up in the dark till a lamp in the room above's light was switched on, Gene standing in the doorway with a smugly amused look. Tony almost poked his tongue out at the other as he hurried up the steps, the teen disappearing again.

The room upstairs was a small lounge, separated from an equally sized kitchen by an island bench. The entire room was decorated with artefacts, what he assumed to be the most expensive and therefore too valuable to be left down in the shop. A small lamp with a rice paper shade gave the room a warm, low light. There were only two other doors, to what he assumed was probably the bathroom and Gene's bedroom.

"Shoes off." Tony obeyed, slipping his sneakers off to join Gene’s by the door and shutting the entrance into the black abyss below. It was starting to give him the creeps.

"Do you want me to call Rhode's to pick you up?" Gene asked, grabbing his attention. He stood by the black marble island bench, looking down at the mobile in his hand. Tony rubbed his arm, walking over towards the leather love-seat situated in front of a small television.

"Umm..." Gene rose his head to look at the other as he sat, crossing his legs and huddling into the corner.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding like he really didn't want to know.

"Nothing, I'd just... rather not talk to them right now. Is it okay if I hang here for a bit longer? I'll walk back later." Gene rose a brow and put his mobile down on the bench before approaching the couch. The brunette continued to avoid any eye contact as the other looked down at him silently for a moment. He was huddled pitifully like a small child, causing Gene to sigh and sit down beside him, legs crossed and facing him. He didn't question, didn't prompt, only waited expectantly for the other to elaborate.

"I... Found out about my dad’s will today." Gene nodded. "My grades have been dropping and if I don't keep them up, control of the company will go over to the board. I could lose everything!” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Stane is ruining my dad's company, and I've been doing everything I can to stop him, it's just taking up all my time, but I can't stop... Rhodey thinks I should focus on school, but I just can't."

"If he truly cared for you he would support you in everything." Tony sighed.

"He does. More than I could ever ask. He's just looking out for what's best for me, I know."

"What would he think of us kissing?" Gene asked bluntly, hushed in the other’s ear.

"U-um yeah. He probably wouldn't like that." Tony replied diffidently, facing the other.

"Better not tell him then." The words slipped through his lips like gold honey. Sweet, rich and sticky. It drew him in closer for a taste, Tony's body leaning in till they finally touched.

Desperate for comfort the brunette quickly made the kiss messy and heated, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. He had practically crawled into the tan teen’s lap, chests pressing together as he lost himself like a needy addict. It felt like forever since someone had touched and held him. Not since his father's funeral had anyone really hugged him. Touch wasn't something he often found himself craving, teenage hormones repressed and seen as mere chemicals fuelling reproduction to his mind. This was different. He'd never really wanted it, so why did it feel like now he had it he couldn't live without it? Like a baby taking its first breath of air, though this was more likely to suffocate him if he kept forgetting to breath.

Gene's hands on his body, strong arms holding him close, could almost make him burst into tears. He was terrified he might actually start crying and never stop as he clung to the other, but then he would grip him just right and the kiss would overwhelm his senses, all emotions but lust forgotten.

Tony pulled off the other's sunglasses and put them aside randomly, hopefully on the table in front of them, but who could be sure when he was so drunk on the other? Without them their noses meshed comfortably beside one another, both beginning to gasp for air between open kisses, not willing to stop. Their separate saliva was now indistinguishable, Tony unable to tell which of their mouths held the distinctively bitter, coffee like taste he was becoming addicted to.

His member was becoming hard, and as it was pressing into Gene's abdomen he had a feeling the other might notice. As Tony attempted to creep back without separating their mouths, trying to provide some distance between their lower bodies, Gene's hands slipped down to his ass and gripped roughly. The brunette made a strange sound, between a squeal and a choke, and jolted forward, the two falling back onto the couch.

Both panted as their lips parted, Gene laying beneath him with a small, relaxed smirk and twinkling eyes, the hands on his behind gripping softly this time.

"Nnn-Haa-" Tony's eyes slipped shut as he panted, a slave to the hands groping his body. Lips pressed to his briefly again, the brunette following him back down, all too eager to continue the kiss.

Gene pulled him closer by his behind, relentlessly pressing their crotches together. The other was just beginning to harden within his tight pants. Tony's member was all too keen to double in stiffness at the revelation.

He wanted, needed the other. He needed to be touched, to be naked, to be held, to be kissed and loved. His mind was such a train-wreck of emotions all the other would need to do was say he loved him, true or not, and he'd do absolutely anything he asked, legal, evil, even painful. Likewise if he said he hated him he'd probably jump in front of a train or end up begging on his knees. Something he never thought his ego would ever permit. Yet here he was, more than compliant if the other told him to get on his knees. The thought made him shiver and grip the other tighter.

Their erections began to rub, separated by clothes as Tony moaned, thoughts flashing through his head so fast he could only catch some. Should he ask? Were you supposed to ask a person before doing this sort of thing? If he did ask what would he say? 'By the way not sure if this is obvious or not but I really want to have sex with you right now, can we do that?' There was one way to make it clear he was a virgin with absolutely no clue of sexual cues.

Gene's tongue explored the inside of his mouth and made his decision for him. He definitely wasn't breaking the kiss for a few stupid, ill-thought words. He was better off allowing the other to lead and just let it flow. He seemed to have an idea what to do, if the hands slipping beneath his waistband to grip his boxer covered behind was any indicator.

Before he knew it his hips were slipping out of his jeans and down his thighs, kicked down the rest of his legs and off onto the floor. He had a vague recollection he may have undone them himself, not that the detail was important. They were finally off and Gene's hands were sliding all over his exposed thighs, tugging gently at the bottom hem of his jocks. Tony moaned and pulled at the other’s pants, the bright item yet to be removed.

Warm smooth hands slipped down into his underwear, fingertips dragging over the flesh of his ass. It was almost ticklish, sending his senses ballistic. Task forgotten the teen moaned quietly into the other’s mouth, encouraging him to grip. Gene chuckled, thin digits traveling down from Tony's tailbone. Lower and lower through the other’s spread open cheeks till they reached his entrance. The brunette froze as fingers gently played with the untouched, soft flesh.

Shit. Gene was actually going there. Shit shit shit. He probably hadn't thought this through properly, and didn't this kind of sex really hurt? He wanted to have sex, yes, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted the others cock inside him. The thought made him shiver and harden.

Okay, apparently he did.

It felt so strange though, fingers worming up into his backside, somewhere they definitely shouldn't be. It was so weird but for some reason he didn't want it to stop. Thoughts turned from warning signals blaring to a needy begging for deeper, deeper, deeper. Oh God he hoped he was clean enough for this.

Tony made a cross between a whimper and a whine as another finger entered, both dry but smooth, gently pushing at his walls till they were soft and contracting. The brunette had to pull away for breath, head back as he gasped, lips swollen and wet.

Gene suddenly flipped them, looming over the other with a predatory grin. His eyes were almost feral though his expression remained smug and collected. Tony's boxers were pulled down to his ankles and his knees spread apart. He was certain his face was bright red as he lay, lower body exposed. The fingers inside him worked their way deeper, making him throw his head back and shut his eyes tight. It was so strange, foreign and uncomfortable but mind-blowing. He couldn't even think straight.

Tony hissed as they began to scissor, stretching his entrance wide. Now it hurt. Not majorly but he certainly wasn't comfortable. Gene used his free hand to pin the other’s hip down to the couch so he wouldn't wriggle so much.

"Ahh-Shh-Shit-" Tony hissed again, gripping at Gene's shirt while the other’s lips dragged over his nape.

"Shhh." Gene's hush slipped up his neck and crept into his ear, body shivering in response as he bit his lip to muffle his own whimpers. The teen cringed as his entrance was stretched further suddenly, a sadistic grin pressing to his neck.

"It hurts-" Tony gasped and tried to move his hips away as Gene stretched him again, but the other had him pinned in place. A less than gentle bite was made at his nape, not hard enough to mark, but hard enough the brunette mewled.

His cock was beginning to shrink just as the other pressed his fingers upwards, making Tony's body jolt and his mouth hang wide in a silent cry. The other chuckled against his neck and gently pressed into his walls again, drawing a long moan from the one beneath him, throat vibrating against his lips. Tony was fully hard already, body jerking and thrashing, eyes threatening to roll into the back of his head every time Gene would massage or violently poke that place. It hurt in the most amazing way, body tingling down to his toes like shocks of the most amazing pins and needles. His nerves were on fire, cock weeping and throbbing, certain just one touch would set him off.

Tony gripped the back of Gene's shirt, head back and moaning so loud the entire street would hear. The other's fingers were thrusting into him hard and fast, pushing him so close he could feel his orgasm build like fire. His prostate had become swollen from the stimulation, painfully so, but he couldn't bring himself to ask the other to stop.

The fingers stopped and slowly pulled out, Tony mewling all the while, considering begging the other for more as he caught his breath. He widened his legs, entrance twitching, hoping to entice the other back to his hole. In the moment he didn't care if his swollen pink pucker was shuddering and begging, exposed wholly to the other.

Gene's smile was gone, eyes wild as he licked his lips. Tony whimpered and repositioned himself, sitting up slightly with his knees up and legs wide, ass open. Gene was on him in a second, lips together as they both tugged his pants and underwear down enough to expose his dripping cock. Tony peeked down at the other and blushed. His balls were heavy and full, as if he hadn't orgasmed in forever, and his dick was rock hard, pointing straight at Tony's ass.

The brunette took a deep breath as their lips parted and Gene's lower body got closer. The teen wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, arms around his partner’s neck and head leaning on his shoulder as he watched Gene position his cock to his entrance. The head pressed into the soft flesh and he held his breath, eyes clenching shut as it forced its way in.

God it hurt. It gave a whole new meaning to 'Chinese burn' for him.

Gene, usually so calm and collected, had no patients. He held Tony's head to his shoulder as he pushed in, barely letting soft sounds past his lips as the other's tightness clenched around him. Tony made a mental note that he needed a fucking huge bottle of lube for next time. The stretch was killing him, eyes shut tight and jaw clenched, gasping in pain for every inch Gene gained.

The shirts between them were becoming a nuisance, but he was too busy gripping the back of his lovers to suggest they remove them. To be fully naked, pressing together, instead of Gene almost fully clothed, would make the burn so much more worthwhile.

Tony cried out as Gene made the last inch inside, finally moaning into the pained teen's ear. He sat inside him a moment, relishing the warmth and constriction of the other’s behind, while Tony adjusted to the intrusion. When he moved again the burn had subsided, but the brunette was by no means comfortable. His whimpers and grip on the other seemed to get this across, Gene kissing up his cheek bone, between his eyes and to his forehead to placate him. It worked till he pulled out slightly, the genius jolting and yelling in pain. The other chuckled, God damned chuckled, into his temple before he began to molester his ear.

A few more thrusts and Tony's head was thrown back, unable to tell if he liked it or not, but hard as a rock and panting like a whore all the same. Gene pulled him further into him so he was flat on his back on the black leather, lifting his thighs and angling up. The result was Tony deciding he definitely liked it, body convulsing in pleasure as Gene found his sweet spot again and again. His eyes were practically rolling into the back of his head with each thrust, fluttering open and shut to catch glimpses of the other. He looked positively possessed, eyes burning with power as he ruined the other, fucking him raw like a beast. Tony was in bliss, mouth open and glistening, red shirt riding up past his stomach showing the flat production of forgetting too many meals while in the lab. Gene's hands gripped his thighs so tight they might bruise as he violently drove in and out, treating the other like a limp fuck toy.

Tony moaned and clenched around him, nerves buzzing as he came closer to the edge. His cock was pulsating and begging for touch, bouncing with each thrust. He reached for himself but was interrupted by Genes hand leaving his thigh to grab his wrists, pinning them down to the couch arm. The teen whimpered and tried to get them free, desperate for release, but Gene only held them tighter, buggering him like an animal. Tony gasped and froze, eyes clenched tightly as his entire body felt like it had been injected with adrenaline. His cock exploded and his ass constricted, arching back as he came with a long moan, spilling all over his exposed stomach. The other continued to thrust, grunting as he tightened.

As the Stark heir lay limp in euphoria he came to appreciate the way his ass had stretched and how Gene had begun to leak inside him, thrusts far smoother and no longer painful. Tony sighed with an absent smile, hands beginning to roam through the other’s hair in a relaxed fashion. He was too tired for anything else. All things considered he had lasted surprisingly well for his first time.

Gene grunted and stilled deep inside him, a wave of cum making the other gasp quietly and clench his ass to help him along. The warm sticky mass hit his walls and coated his channel, feeling awkward and dirty in the hottest way. When the other pulled out, panting lightly, he could feel it leak out, his hole returning to its usual size and causing cum to trickle down his crack. Tony shivered, still recovering as Gene grabbed a box of tissues from the coffee table and cleaned himself, before pulling his clothes back on correctly. The brunette groaned in dissatisfaction, grabbing his attention.

"What?"

"Asshole, who stays clothed in sex?" Gene smirked at Tony's exhausted voice, gravelly and low as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He gave the other the box of tissues and stood, walking off.

"Where ‘r’ you goin’?"

"Clean yourself up, Stark." Tony groaned but obeyed, lazily wiping the mess from his stomach and privates, biting his lip at the awkwardness of wiping his ass. Thankfully Gene wasn't there to see. He managed to struggle his boxers back up his legs at least, but was too tired to reach for his crumpled jeans on the floor.

The other returned with a waste basket, which he collected and threw the dirty tissues in before setting it aside and sitting back on the couch. Tony chuckled.

"Really? You got up just to clean up? You couldn't leave it for a while?"

"If I didn't get it done straight away I wouldn't have got it done till morning." Tony blushed but grinned tiredly, letting out a yawn. His heart needed charging. It would have to wait till tomorrow. He refused to move until then.

"Should I let the Rhode's know you appear to be sleeping over?"

"Nah, it'll be fine."

"Do you often disappear without a word?" Tony yawned and curled up on the couch, infecting Gene also who tried defiantly to avoid the yawn.

"Nope, but Rhodey will cover for me." Speaking of Rhodey, he probably shouldn't inform him of the fact he lost his virginity to the other on an emotional whim, or Pepper. They'd freak. Maybe one day he'd tell them, if things got serious between him and Gene. The thought made him smile absently in hope.

"Comfortable?" Gene asked sarcastically,

"No." Tony pouted sleepily and extended his arm to the other, like a small child demanding physical interaction. Gene looked at him warily but complied, allowing the other to pull him down on the couch.

"There isn't enough room, Stark."

"Yeah there is." Tony moved around sloppily, managing to crawl up and lay on top of the other, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"There's a bed in the next room you know."

"I'm comfy thanks." Tony mumbled, already half asleep. Gene rolled his eyes and finally conceited to yawn, absently slipping an arm around Tony's waist in a lose hug. The brunette smiled and kissed his cheek in return, unable to recall ever feeling more peaceful and whole in his life.

 

§

 

Tony yawned before he rolled over, almost falling off Gene and the couch, waking with a start. Gene didn't move beneath him, laying completely still with the back of his head rested on his arm.

Despite having almost fallen off the couch and dying first thing in the morning, he felt pretty damn amazing. As the shock faded Tony sighed and laid back down, resting his head on Gene's slowly moving chest. He cringed and moved lower down as he leant his head on something hard. Who knew, Gene wore a necklace, and the charm was not comfortable to lean on at all. It was freaking pointy too.

They both stunk of sex and sweat, a bearable smell for now, but they definitely needed a shower. Or a bath, his back fucking ached. Totally worth it though. Tony grinned and snuggled into Gene's neck, kissing it gently. He was asleep, he wouldn't know the other was acting like a love-struck school-girl over him.

Tony's phone buzzed on the floor from inside his jean's pocket. It was probably Pepper. Barely an hour went by without a message from her. Usually he found it annoying but he was in too good a mood. The brunette bit his lip and trailed the yellow dragon on Gene's shirt with his finger. He should probably apologies to the two about losing his temper. None of it was their fault after all.

His phone buzzed again and he smiled, reaching down onto the floor for his jeans and feeling inside his pocket. He cringed at the screen. Ten missed calls and twenty-three unread messages. Compared to usual she'd actually given him a little space. He flicked through them, all timing from six that morning to now, 11am.

Shit, 11!

"Shit!" The brunette swore quietly and hurried off the other, doing his best not to wake him as he fumbled, hissing once or twice as he moved awkwardly and pain hit his lower back. No time to shower he grabbed his pants and hiked them up, running a hand through his hair to try make it less messy and shoving his shoes on. Tony grabbed a pen from the desk and a tissue, scribbling a quick note for Gene on it and leaving it on the coffee table. He contemplated running straight out the door but decided against it, hurrying back over to the couch and leaning over the arm, snogging the sleeping teen longer than he probably should have before taking a deep breath and then rushing out the door.

As the door shut Gene opened his eyes and smirked.

How quaint.

 

§ - (The roof scene)- §

 

"That's just sad, Stark." Gene observed from his position above them all on the roof. The brunette was trying, and failing, to quote Hamlet. There was no doubt poor Pepper would fail her drama course all because of his lacking acting skills.

Tony took Pepper's hand and pulled her over to an open area on the roof so they had space to practice their lines. No one noticed as Gene glared at their connection, held together far longer than needed.

The two were terrible, too fast, too slow, no emotion, it really was depressing to watch. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be to sit and watch all the pathetic cretins in his class perform.

Pepper winked at Tony, for absolutely no good reason, and Gene found himself clenching the railing. Foolish girl, did her ability to irritate know no bounds? Tony thought nothing of it, as usual, as unseeing as a bat.

The brunette teen had left a note that morning before he hurried off, scribbled messily on tissue. 'Went to meet Rhodey and Pepper, see you at school :)' Despite the night he was still loyal to his friends, a bond that could be weakened in time. The second Tony was gone Gene got up and took a shower before putting on his ring, becoming the Mandarin. After being kidnapped the night before, due to Tony's presences, meaning his couldn't transform, he needed to check up on the Tong. The war between the Tong and Maggia was a mere street cat fight, nothing of his concern, but it was becoming an irritation. Especially when it endangered his identity.

Tony held far more of his interest compared to a petty land war. The other had kissed him, for no apparent reason, out of nowhere, with no former signs of interest. It bothered him that he'd been taken by surprise, that he hadn't seen any signals. It was usually obvious. He had no real attraction to the other of course, he merely kissed him to avoid losing his trust, and he certainly didn't hate last night. A good thing, as he had a feeling there would be plenty more. The physics genius was already showing signs of dependency, asking him to join them on the roof during break, deliberately sitting by him in class, coyly touching him under the desk. Nothing like last night, only nervous trailing of fingers on his thighs, even daring to rest his hand there and hold his hand. He tolerated the behaviour, besides, it would be easier to use him this way.

Tony looked up at him and Gene smirked, watching as the other's cheeks painted red. Oh yes, much easier to use this way.

 

§- (The night of the drama performance) -§

 

Somehow, against all odds, the other had pulled it off. He had been late of course. Tony never really did have a sense for time, more than once having arrived at the end of class under the impression it had just begun. Despite a rocky start to the performance he had managed, not missing a line once. He had added one at one point though, leaving them all puzzled. Gene had actually been impressed at the recital, till he noticed the white, wireless ear piece the other wore. Rhodes was conveniently missing too.

Gene had performed last, after all the bumbling fools who had forgot half their lines like Happy who ended up quoting a Kanye West rap instead because it was all he could recall, he left them all in awe. It was natural of course, effortless. To put effort in to such a pitiful thing would be pathetic.

Done he only wanted to return home to ensure Zhang was still well and truly imprisoned and the Tong none the wiser, as most his nights consisted of. Before he could leave, having just walked out the theatre, Tony came barrelling towards him.

"Gene!" Gene turned as Tony stopped right in front of him, panting lightly with a big smile. "Hi." The teen couldn't help smirk.

"Stark. Well done up there." It was as if Tony literally lit up at the compliment. "It would have been even better if you could have done it without Rhode's assistance." Tony's face fell slightly and he blushed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You noticed huh?" Gene smirked and the teen smiled, getting slightly closer, "You were amazing. Miss is right, you really know how to play the villains."

Rhodey called for Tony from inside and the teen gave an apologetic smile before waving and running back inside. Gene smirked.

"You have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better, really XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during episode 8 season 1- Ancient History  
> MORE SEX B HERE!!

§-(study break scene)-§

 

He hadn't meant to meet Gene. He hadn't meant to end up feeling this way about him. It went against all mathematical science, and by some miracle, he was okay with that.

The first time they'd met he'd only been looking for the teen's stepfather, Xin Zhang, searching for more information on the rings which his father had been so obsessed with. He’d found so much more.

Gene had been snappy and closed off at first when he appeared in the others stepfather's imports shop, but then he learnt the other was snappy with everything to do with his legal guardian. Tony had been both surprised and grateful to find someone his own age with knowledge on ancient China. He wasn't one to believe in fate, but if he did he'd probably be thanking some sort of god for putting the other in his path when he needed it most. He was a friend, a confident, and now a lover. Even if he did wear really bright yellow pants.

There was only one problem in his recent made relationship, well, two. Rhodey and Pepper. They hated the teen. According to Rhodey Gene was 'smug and superior' and Pepper was currently going on about how much she disliked Gene in a not-so-quite whisper to the African-American teen behind them.

Tony sent Gene an apologetic look, knowing the other could hear. He didn't even spare the brunette a glance of recognition, eyes completely focused on the book in front of him.

The four sat studying, or in Gene and Tony's case researching, in an empty class during break. At least Gene was there for him in this, even if Pepper and Rhodey would rather focus on schoolwork. He understood of course, they weren't geniuses with photographic recall like him, they needed to study in order to pass their classes. Personally he felt school only tested a person’s memory capabilities, something he had been born with. Gene never seemed to need to study either, and he was glad for it. The teen was great help so far, especially since he understood Chinese. Already he had taken all the books Tony was going to translate himself and looked through them for him. For Gene it was nothing, being written in his native tongue, but to him it was more than he could ever ask of the other.

Even if their encounters were brief, Gene having a tendency of walking off, they meant something to him, and the other's mysterious habits were gripping like no other. He respected the other's privacy, as boundless as it was, the other respected his after all. It made him feel more comfortable about leaving the fact he was Iron Man a secret from him.

Above all, Gene made him feel happy.

"You hate him too right?!" Pepper hissed to Rhodey behind them, causing Tony to sigh. Those two were a problem though.

 

§

 

Tony's holographic contacts shone blue above his Starkpod, his finger hovering over the call button. 'The Great Khan' was written in bold, an image of Gene’s focused profile as he read which Tony had stealthily taken, below.

It was late, and the brunette lay alone in his room on his stomach, charger hooked to his chest. It made him feel a little like a cyborg to be honest. It was an entire new level of relying on technology which he was still growing used to.

Tony bit his lip and thought calling the other over. Really, he could just text him, but he wanted to talk to the teen, and this was a great excuse to do so. Plus, over the phone Gene was obliged to answer him, rather than just nodding silently. Mind made he pressed call and put the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing with anticipation. Gene answered after five rings.

"Hey."

"Hey Stark." Tony grinned, unknown to the other. His voice was soft and smooth, and it excited him to hear.

"So, me Rhodey and Pepper decided to go to the Jersey temple tomorrow to look for more on the rings, and... I want you there." Both his friends had argued with the idea, but no matter what they said or how much they complained about his so called ‘better-than-thou’ attitude and wealth, Tony wanted to do this with him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Stark." Tony grinned, rolling over onto his back whilst avoiding charger cords.

"I'm sorry about Rhodey and Pepper." The brunette apologised, playing with the corner of his pillow.

"I don't see why you'd feel responsible for their views on me."

"I don't, it's just… I know you only have to spend time around them and hear it because I'm with them. If it were just us you wouldn't have to deal with it." This thing with Gene really was stretching his friendship with Rhodey. Sure, push come to shove Rhodey was like a brother, and he'd never break that relationship for what he had with Gene, but he still cared about Gene, and he didn't want to have to choose. One of the reasons why Rhodey would probably never know of this. Really, he hated keeping secrets from the other, he'd never done it before, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, if this ended up biting him in the butt, and not in the good way, he didn't need the others I-told-you-so.

"I assure you, your friends measly opinions on my personality won't be a problem." Tony smiled. Another great thing about Gene he admired, he didn't need other's approvals, he was confident in himself. Well, he called it confidence, Rhodey called it arrogance.

"So, um. Where are you?" Tony asked coyly, now playing with the bulky charger’s handle. Gene took a moment to answer.

"My room upstairs." He replied casually, looking around his underground Tong hideout from his Mandarin throne.

Tony bit his lip, a smile bordering on mischievous.

"What you wearing?" The sultry question caught the other off guard.

"Really Stark?" Gene scoffed a laugh as Tony blushed, embarrassed for having been caught out trying to start something less than licit over the phone. Call him needy but he liked trying new things out with Gene, and phone sex happened to be one of the things he'd like to try.

"If you must know I'm fully clothed and have no plan on taking anything off." Especially since he was wearing armour, all besides his helmet of course. Tony pouted on the other side of the line, mood deflated. "Besides, you need to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Tony groaned in an agreeable fashion, coaxing a smile from the other. "Shall I meet you at yours?" His temperament immediately brightened.

"Yeah, I'll text you the address!"

"Good, I'll come around after lunch." Tony smiled and fiddled with the charger again.

"How about at lunch?"

"I don't think Rhodes would appreciate that." His smile immediately disappeared.

"Fine." The brunette relinquished with a pout.

"I need to go now." Gene said, suddenly seeming hurried, his tone harsher than before.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, night." A steady beep was his only reply. Tony sighed, looking up at the blank ceiling.

Down in the Mandarin's lair Gene quickly hid his phone and replaced his helmet, sitting stiffly as Tong ninjas entered the room.

"Why do you disturb The Mandarin?" He asked dangerously, the ninja's falling to their hands and knees.

"It is Count Neffaria, Mandarin. He has attacked one of our secret bases in the city." Announced the leader of the group, his garb lined in gold.

"And?"

"Our forces failed, my lord. Too many men were here, devoted to decrypting Stark’s notes. They were outnumbered." The Mandarin suddenly stood.

"You dare suggest that this was my discrepancy?" He approached the cowering men slowly.

"Never, my lord!"

"Then the falling of our base into Maggia hands is on who's shoulders?" He asked. heavy metal boots stopping right in front of the bowing man’s black-clothed face.

"Those who failed to protect it, my lord."

"Yes. Take fifty men, retake our post. I will not be overrun by those Maggia dogs. Leave, thankful for my mercy."

"Yes, Mandarin." The men quickly stood and bowed before scattering away like startled rats.

The Chinese overlord’s mobile suddenly buzzed from its place hidden in his glove. A text from Tony, no surprise as he was literally the only person with access to Gene's personal number. Him and Happy Hogan. How the hell that bulk had managed to get it was beyond him.

Stark had texted him his address and a 1:30 meeting time. A little early to be classified as 'after lunch' in his opinion. He wouldn't be surprised if Pepper wasn't even there yet when he arrived. Gene smiled, barely, and tapped his reply with long metal claws.

Tony lay in bed trying to sleep when his phone dinged, signalling he had been messaged. He practically dove for the device resting on his bedside table.

 

-The Great Khan -

'I'll b there, good night Tony.'

 

The genius couldn't help it, he grinned from ear to ear. His brain practically melted from the complete lack of logic as to how his heart skipped a beat and his cheeks heated simply from being referred to by his first name and wished a good night. It made him feel fulfilled for that moment, putting the Starkpod aside and curling up with a big smile on his face.

 

§

 

Tony groaned and lumbered over to bed, heart monitor glowing too brightly for his liking. His back hurt like hell. Pepper had practically shattered his spine landing on him earlier that day. He'd much rather have a sore back from Gene looming over him. The idea made him grin to himself, despite the ache.

All in all, despite being squished by a surprisingly heavy redhead, almost killed by giant rock monsters, and losing the Jersey temple in a landslide (almost losing Gene and Rhodey with it), today had been great! Rhodey was actually starting to like Gene. Sure, it took the other saving his life from terrifying rock guardians, but finally the two were getting along, his closest friend seeming to have completely forgotten about his opinion of Gene seeming 'off'. Pepper was all he had to worry about now really, but since she no longer had anyone to bitch to he had a feeling she'd give in pretty soon.

Tony sighed happily and debated calling 'The Great Khan', just to talk, and maybe even try getting a heated conversation started. Tony's blue irises lit up suddenly as an even better idea came to mind, his eyes trailing to his black 'backpack'. The teen quickly stood, grabbing it, slipping on his T-shirt, and opening his window, all aches forgotten. Just before he hopped out he quickly ran back to his bedside, grabbing out what was hidden in the bottom drawer under his socks. He pocketed it and hurriedly snuck out into the night.

 

§

 

The Mandarin sat on his throne, brooding late into the night. He had been in a foul mood all afternoon.

It was impossible. He was the one true heir to the Makluan rings! A Khan by blood, so how could it be that Stark was the one able to defeat the task? It irked him to no end. It was his right, his duty! He was the only one worthy of wielding the rings, and yet Stark had somehow managed it with what measly information he had. It was inconceivable.

Gene growled, long black metal talons scraping his intricate throne's armrests. It infuriated him. How dare he do what was a Khan's responsibility!

The red light on the elevator flashed, signalling that someone had entered the above-ground store. Gene's eyebrows furrowed and he quickly stood, transporting up into one of the rooms in the shop above. He appeared in a flash of light, silently lifting open the corner of the curtain covering the back room, looking into the store-front to see the intruder. It could be Maggia, Tong, FBI, petty thieves.

"Shit!" Or it could be Tony.

The American teen swore as he fumbled around in the dark and bumped into something, quickly grabbing the antique pot before it fell. Gene shook his head and let the curtain fall shut before removing his rings, black armour disappearing in another flash of light. He replaced the rings on their string and hid the necklace under his shirt before exiting into the shop front.

"Gene?" Tony called in a whisper, having heard the quite sound of his transformation. The teen swallowed when there was no reply, heart racing. He groped in the darkness for anything not expensive that would help direct him to Gene's room. He knew the stairs were to the left at the back of the room, but despite his flawless memory of the room in light, a new artefact had been put in his path and completely thrown his sense of direction. Up could be down for all he knew.

Something grabbed his wrist, making Tony cry out and jump. He struggled as arms wrapped around him from behind, holding him still as he made to scream. The hand on his wrist covered his mouth, successfully muffling his cries as he panicked. Tony's heart raced wildly, eyes wide as a terrified rabbit.

"You almost walked into a ten-million-dollar jade dragon, Stark. Might I ask why you are wearing your schoolbag and breaking into my stepfather's shop?" Only an idiot wore their bulky bag into an antique shop!

Tony let out a sigh of relief, caught by the hand over his mouth. It removed itself, arms still wrapped around him to keep him from bumping into anything else priceless.

"Gene." The teen sounded relived, heart still slowing down as he panted. "How can you see anything?" He asked with wonder.

"Explain yourself Stark." The other said firmly, an air of danger to his tone.

"Well, your light was on upstairs, but you didn't answer your mobile or hear me knock."

"So you thought you'd break in?" Tony shrugged sheepishly, the other's tight hold not wavering. He found it affectionate, whereas really Gene was just fuming. If there was anyone who could wind him up, it was Stark. And Potts, and Hogan. And his stepfather... Alright pretty much everyone pissed him off, but this was an entire new level of peeved. He couldn't exactly lock Tony away. Well, not without anyone noticing at least.

"Why exactly are you here Stark?"

"Just, umm, thought I'd drop by... You free?"

"No." Gene could feel as the other’s mood fell, his entire body slumping and shoulders hunching in as if to protect himself.

"Oh..." Gene held back an irritated growl, feeling a headache approach as his brow tensed. Why exactly did he care if the other was upset over this? Though if he threw him away now it could set them back weeks. The other might stop communicating with him about the rings because he felt scorned. Gene sighed and loosened his hold around the other.

"Fine." Tony immediately shot straight and turned to look at him over his shoulder, knowing the other would see even if he couldn’t.

"Thanks." Gene made a noise of recognition, taking his wrist again and carefully moving him through the store.

"Don't break in again." He ordered firmly, to which the other nodded.

"Sorry, it was an electronic lock. I locked it back up. I can upgrade it for you if you like."

"No." He answered shortly, slowly leading the other up the steps, a hand planting itself firmly on the other's hip when he wavered.

"Wooa-! Thanks."

"You need to get your eyes checked Stark. I can't believe I'm the one wearing glasses."

"Those are prescription?" Tony asked, sounding surprised as he was left clutching the rail at the top.

"What, you thought they were a fashion statement?" Gene opened the door, light finally flooding the room so he could see the other, just as he remembered. Wearing a smirk and bathed in warm golden light.

"Umm..." Gene left him standing there and he quickly followed. "Are you long or short sighted?" He asked, removing his shoes by the door next to Gene's.

"Neither." He replied,

"Then why-?"

"It doesn't matter, it’s a family thing." The black-haired teen said, shutting the door.

"Oh." They seemed to have come to a sort of unsaid agreement that neither was to ask about the other’s family, and it was by their own time they said anything personal, and he was okay with that. Gene didn't research about his parent’s deaths (as far as he knew), and he didn't ask about his.

The teen went over to the couch and sat, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose before replacing them and leaning back on the armrest.

"So what is it this time. A new clause in your father’s will? Rhodey being an overprotective mother?" He asked, sounding exasperated, Tony looking at him confused as he removed his bag and put it by the kitchen bench top.

"No."

"Then what?" Gene snapped and Tony looked at him surprised. The brunette walked over and sat beside him, never looking away as they both sat facing each other on the loveseat.

"I don't come here to dump my issues on you, Gene. I just wanted to come see you, honest." Gene looked at him sceptically, seeming not to believe him, till finally he sighed.

"Fine." Taking that as permission to invade his personal space Tony smiled and shifted closer, resting his head on the other's chest with a quiet sigh. Gene didn't object, suddenly too tired to bother doing anything but gently run fingers through the other’s hair. Recently washed, he found, as it was slightly damp in places and smelled fresh. Tony angled his head up at him, smiling gently. A mischievous twinkle came about his vibrant irises, and he rolled over so they were chest to chest, before removing the other’s glasses and carefully putting them aside.

"Can you see me?" The teen asked quietly, as if it were a secret. Gene almost rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Tony seemed to think before he lifted himself away, sitting up between the other’s legs.

"Now?" Gene tried not to smile, amused by the other's curious antics.

"Yes." Tony moved back closer, resting his head by the teens on the armrest, looking into the other’s eyes as if he could figure out the problem if he looked long and hard enough. Gene sighed, turning to face the technological protégé, only a centimetre from the tip of his nose.

"My glasses have a yellow tint because my vision is discoloured."

"You’re colour-blind?"

"Something like that." Really it was more like everything was enhanced, sometimes blindingly so. Tony looked at him closely.

"What colour are my eyes?" Becoming irritated again the teen thinned his eyes at the other.

"Blue." He replied curtly.

"And my shirt?" He gave the brunette a warning look and he looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Mm." Was Gene's only reply, turning to look up at the ceiling as the other snuggled into him. "I assume you’re staying the night then?" Tony blushed and gently played with the white cord of the necklace around Gene’s neck.

"Can I?" Gene stiffened, immediate instinct yelling 'no'! Instead he quickly calmed and took the other’s hand, lacing their fingers together, moving Tony’s hands away from the rings.

"You tell me." He replied in a hushed tone, successfully distracting the blushing teen, who's legs were sliding together, probably because his cock had twitched. Gene smirked. Too easy.

"I want to." Tony replied quietly.

"Then do." The teen nodded and slipped out his phone from his back pocket.

"I'll set an alarm for early tomorrow so I can sneak back in before Rhodey wakes up." He explained as he pressed what appeared to be invisible buttons on the machine.

"As long as it doesn't wake me." Tony nodded.

He looked at the black-haired teen confused as he was suddenly pushed off him, Gene standing. "I'm not sleeping on that couch again." He said simply, walking off over to the closest door. Tony watched as he left, unsure if he was allowed to follow or if the other would force him to sleep on the couch. He frowned. That certainly hadn't been what he wanted to come out of tonight.

The door was left open and the light switched on, so Tony carefully made his way over, slipping his phone back in his pants. He waited by the door quietly, not entering as Gene stood checking his phone, probably just acknowledging his missed calls so the phone wouldn't start to beep. It was a simple room, a low bed, an ancient expensive looking chest of Chinese drawers, a bedside table with a rice-paper lamp atop, and a low study desk covered in books. The only defining pieces were the twin curved swords on the wall, and a hanging material scroll with Chinese script, a roaring golden tiger in the background.

Gene spared Tony a glance before placing his phone away on top of his set of drawers.

"Going to stand there all night Stark?" The paler teen took that as permission to enter, walking over and sitting on the end of the low queen bed. "One minute." The other said, suddenly leaving the room. Tony watched till he was out of sight, bottom lip between his teeth.

Gene left for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it just in case as he removed his rings from around his neck. He slid them off the white thread, putting that back on in case Tony became suspicious, this time with a golden curled dragon charm to mimic any shape it made against his shirt. He concealed the rings inside the box the charm had been in, hiding it at the back of the cupboard. It really wasn't much of a hiding place, so he just had to try make sure the other didn't need the bathroom, if that was possible.

Dragon charm hidden under his shirt like the rings would be he checked himself in the mirror, making sure he didn't appear unusual in any way, before leaving the bathroom. He turned the light off as he went, deciding to leave his glasses on the coffee table.

What greeted him once he entered his room made him stop for just a second.

Tony sat in only his red shirt, legs bent up and privates concealed. He blushed as he noticed the other’s presence, pants and jocks together in a heap on the floor.

Embarrassed and feeling a little stupid now as Gene seemed unfazed, shutting the door behind him casually, Tony looked down at the sheets. He had wanted to be naked when the other came back in, to try entice him into sleeping together again, but after taking off his underwear he'd felt idiotic and kind of pathetic, then he couldn't bring himself to remove his shirt. He hadn't told Gene about the monitor yet, his supporting 'heart', and he wasn't sure he wanted to. What if he started treating him like Rhodey had for the first few months, like he had a disability or something? Besides, not even Pepper knew yet, and he liked Gene being a little rough. He didn't want that to stop just because he had a bad heart.

"I'm tired, Stark." Gene contested, moving over to his drawers for night clothes, till something caught his eyes. It lay in one of Tony's pants pocket, an odd, not quite cylindrical shape with a striking red cap. "What’s that?" Tony immediately blushed brightly, sparking the teen’s own rare curiosity. Changing forgotten he walked over and crouched beside the abandoned pants, pulling out the small container and standing. He looked at the bottle, full of clear lubricant with an intricate red and purple label, and then to Tony with a raised brow. The teen only looked away, face red as his shirt. Gene couldn't help smirk.

"Are you that desperate Stark?" He asked, walking back over to the door. "It must have taken you a lot of guts to buy that." Tony gasped as the room was suddenly shrouded in darkness (thank God his shirt was made so his monitors glow wouldn't pass through). Gene's omniscient laughter seeming to come from everywhere as the teen's heart thumped wildly, like prey cornered. "Alright," His voice was closer than before, "I'll spoil you."

Tony gasped as a hand grabbed his ankle, spreading his legs as he fell back into the bed. He panted, in both fear and excitement, as the bottle cap snapped open. It was like being blindfolded, only shadows to be seen even after his eyes adjusted.

Suddenly wet fingers pressed into his open ass, the brunette's breath catching before he shivered and opened his eyes wider. He could almost feel the other's smile as two erect lubed digits slid inside, making him gasp. His eyes slid shut and his head fell back from trying to see the other, beginning to make soft, lewd sounds as the other probed his entrance. He tried to focus his breathing and avoid panting as they slid in and out slowly, curling slightly in a way that made his voice break.

Gene was becoming more and more aggressive with his touch, thrusting and adding another lubed finger as Tony writhed. The other hand kept him pinned to the mattress by his pelvis. In no time the teen beneath him was crying out, three digits diving in and out of his wanton hole mercilessly as he practically begged for more, cock hard as iron.

Gene smirked sadistically. Tony may have defeated the temple’s challenge, but he defeated him.

"Ahh-ah-Gene~" Tony gasped out, reaching up for the other. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, lips finally meeting. However long it had been it was too long, their lips clashing in a flurry of moans and tongues as Tony moved with the fingers inside him. His hands trailed from the other’s neck to his chest, and glory upon all glory, the other's upper body was bare besides his pointy necklace. The brunette moaned at the revelation, dragging his fingers down the other’s tanned, toned skin in the dark. The muscles were firm and contoured under his fingers, four valleys from under his pecs to his v. Good lord, the teen had a six pack. He'd bother to be jealous if he wasn't so damned shamefully turned on by it. Finally, he had the other half-naked and he couldn't even see it.

Gene bit and tugged his bottom lip, fingers slipping out. He would have made a dissatisfied noise, but he was too excited with what was to come, literally, inside him.

The tanned teen let go of the lip between his teeth and yanked Tony up to sit before forcing him to turn around. The brunette shivered, understanding the wordless command and getting on his hands and knees. Gene was going to really fuck him like an animal this time. He whimpered desperately at the thought. Tony could hear the other slicking himself with the lube, imagine his hand gliding over his cock.

The other's hands finally gripped his hips, one slippery and wet, as the head of his cock pressed to his entrance. It felt hot as it pushed against his wet pucker, his senses on high alert to each sound and sensation as he couldn't see.

It slowly slid in, Tony's breath catching and voice broken into quiet 'ah's as he kept his arms locked straight. Gene slid in all the way much easier this time, like they'd already cum and were on round two. The brunette moaned, the other's grip tight on his hips as the teen behind him made a shaky breath. Then he slid out, and in, and out, and in, and faster till even he was losing control of his voice, letting out grunts and growls as his nails dug into Tony's sides. The brunette cried out and gasped, the cock inside him seeming to penetrate deeper with each thrust. Gene's hips snapped forward harder and harder, yanking Tony back to meet him by his hips.

"Ah! Ahh-ah-ha-ah-AH!" The submissive teen’s mouth hung wide, beginning to drool as he was pounded into like a dog. His muscles would spasm and faultier in response, chest heaving for oxygen whenever he recalled how to breath. He could feel sweat forming on his brow, sliding down his forehead as he gasped and moaned Gene's name. All he could think for a moment was thank god for lube, as he was certain he'd suffer from bleeding if the other had taken him raw like this.

He could feel Gene’s heavy balls up against him each time his cock drove deep, stabbing his prostate till he yelped. His body was shaking, limbs weak but locked fast. The other grunted behind him and hit hard one more time before spilling inside. The warmth filling him, the others seed, part of his DNA, the closest thing he could compare to a soul, was deep in him. He lost himself onto the sheets, unable to make anything but a squeak in his constricting throat as his load shot out spasmodically.

Empty he collapsed on his side, the others limp cock slipping from its confides as he did. Gene joined him, both panting as they lay side by side, facing one another in the dark. Now his eyes had adjusted he could just make the other out, but he was unsure if the shadows were playing tricks, as he could almost swear the other was smiling gently. He was certainly much more relaxed, both sweaty and exhausted.

"Feeling a little less stressed now?" The teen inquired breathlessly.

"Yeah." The other replied, making Tony smile.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" The black-haired teen sighed.

"Alright, we can research the rings." Tony pouted, moving closer.

"Fine, as long as it's just us." Gene turned his head to him and they kissed gently, Tony humming contently before his neck became too tired and he laid his head on the other's chest. Being completely naked would be even better, but for now this was good, he thought as he smiled. God he must stink though, and the other was leaking out of him. Plus he was laying in the wet patch, too tired to move.

"Geeene, can I use your shower in the morning?" Gene stiffened a second.

"No." He said shortly, Tony looking up at him confused. His hand slid up and held the brunettes chin. "I prefer knowing you left here filthy, covered in my scent." Tony shivered, eyes falling half-way. "You’re not to enter the bathroom." He commanded, watching the other blush.

"Okay." He whispered coyly, earning himself another kiss. They never seemed to last long enough, before his head was back down burrowed against the tanned teen’s neck. Gene felt power swell inside him, the other already drifting away to sleep.

"Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During episode 9 - Ready Aim Fire, season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd mention that these are intended to be read right after (or better yet during) the indicated episode so you know whats going on around the scenes, but obv you don't have to :)

"Seriously, she's creeping me out!" Tony sat with his legs folded, back against a bookcase. "She's everywhere! At the house, at school, when I went to the bathroom!" Gene didn't seem to care, sitting casually diagonal from Tony with his back to the wall, focussing on a book in his hand. His other hand was set in his pocket, legs laid out with one crossed over the other shin. He was the epitome of laid back, whilst Tony was having a minor panic attack.

The two were spending break in the library, hidden between bookshelves, both having a free period without the others. It was Tony's favourite period in the week, a time space which most his fantasies took place in. Disappointingly, Gene was taking the opportunity to research old Chinese legends, seeing if any bore resemblance to that of the Makluan rings, hoping to find another temple. Tony was taking the opportunity to hide from Whitney, and tell Gene aaall about why.

"It's seriously weird, I can't go anywhere without her stalking me." As if that wasn't bad enough already that morning he'd been sent into space by bee keepers from the future, set on fire re-entering the atmosphere, ignored by Rhodey and called 'the-centre-of-his-own-universe', and labelled arrogant by Pepper. Then Whitney had shown up!

"Mmm." Gene replied, seeming completely unfazed. Tony frowned, putting his own open book, which he had only been holding to appear occupied, in his lap. The other paid him no heed. Had he not been listening?

"Aren't you worried?" Gene's eye's flickered to him.

"Should I be?" His tone was curt and his gaze bordered on a glare.

"Well no, I just..."

"What, you expect me to protect you or something?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No! I just thought..." Tony slumped, looking away from the other and down at his book. "...You'd care a little." Gene looked at him a few more seconds, before turning his eye back to the script held up before him.

"I trust you to be faithful." Tony's head shot back up, noticing the other's set shoulders. Maybe he did care a little, in his own possessive, apathetic way. The brunette smiled, putting down his book and moving closer.

"I will." Gene un-tensed at his words as he sat beside him, invading his personal bubble as usual. He was like a kitten coddling up to the other, pawing for attention. The black-haired teen rolled his eyes, pulling the unsuspecting teen into his lap with the hand that had been in his pocket, still not looking away from his book.

Tony blushed, facing the other with his legs open, hands on the other's chest. Yep, this was definitely his favourite period.

He trailed his hands up from the other's chest to his shoulders, rubbing from there to his neck. The other seemed to appreciate it, eyes fluttering for a moment, the hand holding his book lowering an inch.

"Hey, I got a project to do from these 'AIM' guys, from the job fair earlier," Gene scoffed, attempting to focus on his book as Tony gently coaxed his muscles loose.

"You went to that?"

"Only 'cause Rhodey dragged me there." The teen defended, watching closely as the other's book lowered a little more and he hummed contently. "They're supposed to use the human nervous system in order to control machinery. I was gonna have a look at them tonight."

"Mm." Tony bit his lip, rub bordering on massage as he attempted to manipulate the other to his will.

"Could you come to the school lab Saturday and help me test them out?"

"No." Gene replied simply, book forgotten and eyes finally on the other. Tony pouted, stopping his movements.

"Please?" The tanned teen looked into those big blue fuck-me-eyes and sighed.

"Fine, Stark." Tony grinned, diving in to peck the other on the lips.

"Thanks." Gene returned to his book, the other happily cuddled up against him.

"Mm."

The library really was a wonderful place, Tony mused. He was glad Rhodey introduced him to it.

 

§-(disk testing scene)-§

 

"Stark, do you want me to hurt you? Is that why you’re doing this?" Tony avoided biting his lip and tried to ignore the comment, a 'maybe' jumping to the tip of his tongue. Gene had been aggressive, more so than usual, ever since he had arrived in the lab. Probably because Happy was there, and Pepper, and Rhodey. He hadn't exactly told the other they would be there, nor had he planned it when he originally asked the other to help his test the disks, but after looking at the technology and testing it that morning he wanted to try as many subjects as possible, without needing anyone to sign anything.

"What's your problem Gene Khan?" Happy asked, defending Tony.

Despite the other’s dangerous demeanour, voice smooth and cold, his threats were still doing the wrong thing for Tony. The only kind of hurting he could think of Gene doing to him wasn't the type that he could think about around people, lest he get a hard-on.

"I'm getting best grades of my life! That's totally worth giving up a Saturday for!" Happy said, grabbing his attention. The teen coughed, wiping all other thoughts from his mind.

"So once I activate the disks I want you all to focus on the lights and image them turning off."

"Wow, you Tomorrow Academy kids really know how to have fun." The second Whitney entered the room Gene's rage seemed to double, as did Pepper's, the brunette feeling both oddly happy and a little scared. After Pepper had calmed down from the whole 'pet' thing they managed a minute of quiet, the teen taking the opportunity to study Gene while he focused. Before he could ask the other if he was concentrating, still nothing happening when he had the highest hopes for the teen to be the one to manage, the black-haired teen spoke first.

"Yes, I am concentrating, on what I'm going to do to you-" Just as Tony's thoughts had begun to sway and his cock twitch the other suddenly silenced.

"Gene?" They were all having tiny seizures, eyes wide and pupils shrunken. "Guy's, you okay? Hello?" Still no response he and Whitney stood looking unsure. "Oookay, that's not supposed to happen." Then suddenly Gene was catatonic, as was Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy.

Being attacked by his zombified friends wasn't an experience he ever wished to repeat, nor was listening to Whitney complain about her purse. Locking her in the cupboard had been a little satisfying, especially since, ironically, he was the one in the closet.

Once the controller helmet was destroyed he took off the suit and ran back as fast as he could, surprisingly only a few scrapes from jumping out the top-story window. He found the others back in the lab, quickly playing stupid as Whitney was still around.

"Wha-Whitney? What happened? How did you- where are the bee keeper guys?"

"I don't know, someone locked me in a closet. Found your friends doing their zombie thing in the hall." The blond replied, as much attitude as she could muster.

"I already called the police." Rhodey replied. Whitney walking out of the room. Finally, just him, Rhodey, and Pepper, the brunette relaxed again, suit and secrets safely tucked away.

"Are you guys okay?" Tony asked as they stood in the vacant lab, happy to see colour in his friends' faces once again.

"Yeah." The redhead replied.

"We're fine, Tony." Rhodey assured

"But I am never EVER testing anything of yours ever again! Ever!" Pepper exclaimed, though the other wasn't listening.

"Where's Gene?" He looked around, no trace of the other to be found.

"He left as soon as he got the disk off." The tallest teen replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, he looked soo peeved, he didn't even ask if I was alright! Hey, neither did you!" Pepper turned to Rhodey accusingly, the boy shaking his head with a small smile.

"We better wait out front for the authorities." The boy said, walking towards the door.

"Ugh, my dad is so gonna kill me." Pepper said with a pout, following Rhodey out.

"I'm gonna go." The two looked at him surprised. "I'll put the armour away and sneak back home tonight. Tell Roberta I ran home to the lab when everything happened." Rhodey nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning man." Tony nodded and made to run off in the opposite direction, but Pepper grabbed his wrist.

"Ohohohohoh! Did Shield show up while I was a zombie?"

"No Pepper." She sighed with relief at Tony's words, releasing her grip.

"Good, I want to be on top of my game when they do turn up!" The brunette smiled fondly, rushing off towards the stairs leading to the roof.

"Night, Pepper." She waved as he activated the suit, going to the class with the broken window and flying off, but not to the armoury.

When Gene's home was in sight he descended, looking around to ensure no one saw as he made the suit compact on his back, before walking around the street corner to the teen’s address. He just wanted to check on him and make sure he was okay. He still felt kind of guilty for getting the other shot, even if he wasn't coherent at the time and hopefully didn’t remember.

He stopped at the shop-front door, at a loss what to do. The light was on upstairs, but he had already been told not to break in again. Tony knocked hard as he could, certain there was almost no way the other would hear him from upsta-

The door suddenly swung in, Gene standing in the doorway. Oh, he was pissed all right, face set in a scowl and glaring at the other. He'd probably be worried for his life if he didn't feel such a sudden sense of relief.

"Gene!" Tony smiled, the expression quickly fading as the other continued to glare dangerously.

"You made us into zombies, and then disappeared." He finally said. He might as well have growled it, the way it slid like venom through his teeth.

"Hey, you guys almost killed me!" Tony defended, the other suddenly turning and walking inside.

"Forgive me for not being in a state to worry!" He bit back, the brunette rushing in after him towards the store counter. The door slammed itself shut behind them, making the teen jump as he was again lost in darkness in the middle of the room, thanks to those goddamned blackout store-shutters.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know they would do that, it's not my fault!" A warm glow suddenly flicked on from a lamp sitting on the front-desk. Gene stood with his arms folded beside it, back to the desk as he glowered.

"Save it Stark, what do you want?" He barked, the other seeming to shrink back even as he slowly approached the other.

"You weren't there when I went back, so came to check if you were okay."

"Just wonderful." He replied bluntly, Tony biting his lip. Gene tensed even further as he made his way close, standing right in front of the other, only a breath apart. As he was backed up against the counter there wasn't much he could do.

"I'll make it up to you." The brunette promised, hands coming to rest on the other’s chest. Gene's eyes only thinned.

"And how do you plan to do that?" He inquired aggressively, irked by the hands that had begun to trail up to his sore shoulder and neck. There was no way he was falling for that again, or the way the other bit his lip and sent him that innocent look from under his eyelashes.

Tony swallowed, gathering his courage, and sunk to his knees in front of him, hands dragging down from his neck to rest on his thighs. Gene stared, eyes considerably wider than before. Tony only sent him a quick shy glance from under his thick black lashes again before hooking his fingers in the other's hip-band, slowly pulling them down.

He kept his focus on the task at hand, doing his best to ignore Gene's intense gaze.

The other wore plain black boxers, with a grey 'Alpha' labelled band. They were cotton, he noted, probably at least 98%. He took a breath to centre himself, before tugging them down too. The other had very little hair trailing down, meeting with his defined v as the other's upper cock was exposed. Obviously, a dick wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, but for some reason his nerves faltered and his hands began to tremor.

Gene watched closely. His arms had loosened, uncrossing themselves and instead resting on the table ledge by his sides. His cock twitched at the sight of the other on his knees before him, lips parted slightly. The hands exposing his cock had begun to still, the teen appearing to have second thoughts. He was half showing, stiffening member beginning to strain against the lowered band.

A hand came to rest on Tony's shoulder, sliding around to cup his nape. He shivered at the touch, tugging the black-haired teen's underwear down a little faster. Gene's half-hardness was darker than his, tip a little redder and balls as heavy as he remembered. He was average in length, possibly a little shorter due to his Asian heritage, thank God. The teen wasn't sure how he'd go about this otherwise. He could swear it felt far longer inside him though. The thought made him blush, no matter how confidently he'd tried to approach this.

Sucking someone off, as an apology no less, wasn't something he'd thought he'd ever experience, so he essentially had no idea what he was doing. Should he touch him first, maybe lick him? He'd never done either before, but it seemed like a good start. He lifted the length in one of his palms, taking a deep breath before delicately licking the tip. It twitched in his hand in response, becoming harder. Taking that as a good sign he did it again, a little longer this time, and again and again. It tasted a little salty, like licking your fingers.

Gene's hand now gripped the back of his neck, encouraging his mouth closer. Unable to move back because of the firm hold he had no choice but to open his lips and allow the tip entrance. The other's cock had grown in length since they started, looking plastic and unreal as it slid further in his mouth. Half way in and the brunette had begun to probe the underside with his tongue, eyes shut as he concentrated.

The teen looming above him let out a shaky breath, hand sliding up the grip the hair at the back of the other’s head, the only signs he was doing something right. He'd heard something about hollow cheeks and bobbing, not that he could think of how to apply either. His cheeks were most definitely full right now, and wasn't bobbing a kind of dance move? Attempting to decipher the technique he sucked harder till he felt the inside of his cheeks touch the other’s cock. Gene gripped his hair harder in response, Tony feeling the elation of praise hit him. He sucked harder and began to nod his head, doing his best not to let the other’s girth hit his teeth.

Gene's hand slid up to cup the curve of his skull and take hold of his hair, forcing him closer till he took the length almost all the way in. The brunette attempted to gasp, but his mouth was full so it didn't really work. The other then pulled his head back, cock sliding out his lips three quarters of the way, before he was pushed back to take it in again. Oh, so this was 'bobbing'. He continued to do as Gene motioned, faster than the other had with zeal. What do you know, attending school really was teaching him new things, even if they weren't strictly academic. Or happening at school.

His tongue was lapping at the black-haired's cock inside his mouth, his own dick beginning to stiffen inside his jeans. He wanted to touch himself, but he had a feeling the other would be annoyed at him for making a mess on the floor. He whimpered at the thought.

Gene forced him to take his length deeper, both hands gripping the back of his head as he thrusted in to the hilt. Tony gagged, choke lost as his nose became buried in the other’s abdomen. He managed a quick breath, despite the length forcing its way to the back of his throat. The other's scent drowned him, musky like old antiques and Chinese incense.

The grip on his head relented, dick sliding away from his throat, the teen taking another breath before it was chocking him again. It was like being drowned, Tony's eyes clenched shut and watering as he tried to cough.

Gene stared down at him, eyes crazed as he bent the other to his will, panting as he watched a tear slip down the other’s cheek. It made him feel drunk, drunk on power, having the other on his knees with what was thought to be the filthiest part of the body in his mouth.

Tony braced his hands against the other's thighs, taking a quick breath whenever he could and doing his best not to gag. It was becoming increasingly difficult with a bitter taste beginning to spread throughout his mouth, leaking from Gene's tip. Still, it was kind of exhilarating, being forbidden air by the other’s cock, to have him loose control because of what Tony was doing to him. The teen moaned around him, hearing the other grunt in response, encouraging him to repeat the sound as the back of his mouth vibrated around his tip.

Without warning the others grip tightened and he thrusted to the back of his throat one more time, the brunette feeling it as his load hit. He gagged at the taste and tried to push back against Gene’s thighs, immediate reaction to spit, but he was held firm in place. He snuck a teary look up and the discomfort was worth it, Gene's eyes shut and head thrown back, mouth open as his chest heaved. Tony made one last suck, watching the other's face contort as he took in the last few drops, still struggling to breath and choke. Finally the grip on his hair loosened, and the brunette ripped his head back, coughing and spluttering out the remnants left in his mouth.

It was bitter and bland in the most disgusting way, yet slightly salty on his tongue. It was like taking a sip of coffee as child, finding it unbearably disgusting, yet somehow wanting another sip, only to become addicted as time went by. he had a feeling the other's taste might have the same effect on him, even as he struggled to breath, braced up by his hands. He panted and turned to look back up at the other with a coy smile, finding Gene had already pulled his pants back up, appearing to have recovered besides the way his chest moved a little more than usual.

He slowly crouched besides the other, removing his glasses as he did. Tony watched, eyes trained on him. Both's lips were still slightly parted, the brunettes pink and moist, a clear-white droplet resting under his bottom lip. He leaned up as Gene came down to meet his lips gently, not seeming to care about his own taste like gloss on the other’s lips. The blue-eyed teen took this as a sign that he was forgiven, their lips lazily lavishing one another.

Tony moaned, still hard, as their tongues slid together, before Gene chuckled and retreated. He groaned as the other stood, offering him a hand with a smirk. The physics genius pouted but took it, allowing the other to heave him up. He was pulled close in the other's arms, his hand finding the other's broad shoulder's as Gene's graced his hips. His hard-on was pressed to his pelvis, the other only pushing them harder together when he tried to move back a little due to the uncomfortable pressure. Tony mewled and gripped the back of the other's neck, tempted to start humping and gyrating against him for friction. Gene had that signature smirk, torturing him gently.

"You should get back." Tony whined at Gene's words, so hard it hurt. "Rhode's might check up on you." The brunette groaned unhappily, but relented.

"Fine." He went in for one last kiss, a quick goodbye becoming long and wet as their tongues played. He moaned and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, rubbing up against him as their tongues attempted to go deeper than Gene's cock had down one another's throats. Spit and breath was mixed, lips massaging slowly together, becoming wet and soft. Tony was reluctant to pull away, kissing the other over again and again, even after their lips parted the first time. Gene was smiling now, allowing him the treat as he panted and rubbed. He groaned, pressing their noses together. God, he was so hard and the other's smug look wasn't making it any better.

"Time to go Stark." The teen sighed and moved his head to rest against the other's shoulder as he pouted, tempted to say 'I don't wanna go' like a needy child. Pride forbid he finally pushed away, gently kissing the other one more time. Again he couldn't pull away, Gene having to do it for him.

The tanned teen chuckled and took his hand, dragging him back to the front door. The other opened it for him and Tony said a quiet 'thanks', slowly moving in to kiss the other again. Gene put his hand up between them, chocolate eyes sparkling as the other pressed his mouth to it accidentally and groaned.

"Geeeene, no fair." He pouted and the other slowly removed it.

"Go, Tony." He shivered, the black-haired teen giving him a quick peck before ushering him out. He stood by the door watching as Tony walked away. Gene smiled fondly, the other’s gait a little different to usual due to the discomfort in his pants. The teen quickly frowned, catching himself. There was no way he would become the one being used in this. He quickly shut the door, walking to the counter in a huff and switching off the lamp, shrouding his world in a welcomed darkness.

Tony looked back, seeing the door shut and sighing with relief, rushing to the closest ally. He hurried to activate his suit, the red armour encasing him before he flew off back to the Rhodes.

The trip was short, but with the hardness in his nether regions showing no signs of deflating he couldn't go fast enough. He landed by the house, re-packed the suit, hurried to climb up to his window, and pushed the half-open window wide.

Tony sighed with relief and crawled in, taking his shirt off as he went over to his bed. The considerably coarse material scraped past his sensitive nipples as he went, the teen groaning and flopping face first onto the bed. His hands immediately slid down into his pants, gripping his length. He groaned and began to move, rolling onto his back.

God, he was already panting. His clothes too restricting he quickly sat up and fumbled to remove them, kicking both items down his legs. He fell to the mattress on his back and grabbed his hardness, erect and high between his thighs. Moaning already he used the other hand to rub his sensitive chest, shivering and gasping as he did.

He'd done it. He'd actually done it. He'd sucked Gene's cock, and liked it. The thought made his loins tighten, fingers sliding up from his nubs to his mouth. Three digits dove inside, mimicking the other’s cock and running his fingers around them. He moaned and tightened his grip on his length, imagining the other's breathy pants as he thrusted inside.

His legs were parted wide, hole beginning to twitch in desire. He wanted the other's cock, wanted it deep inside him. Tony gasped, wanton and dripping. He was tempted to call the other, and he probably would have if he had any idea in his lusty state where his Starkpod was.

The teen groaned, fingers slipping from his open mouth and moving to his ass, poking at the area unsure. He'd never fingered himself before, but Gene had done it and it felt sooo good. He was clean too, he'd made sure of it earlier that day, hoping maybe he and the other could spend some time 'researching' alone together after testing the disks.

His wet fingers slid in his surprisingly stretchy hole, getting sucked in deep by the smooth walls. He moaned and pumped his cock, simultaneously flexing his fingers up, attempting to find his prostate.

After having sex with Gene for the first time he'd been determined to find out how it had felt so good when the other had thrusted into a certain place, researching online for the answer. It hadn't taken long to find out about the name and nature of the spot.

His finger continued to creep deep, feeling along the walls with the pad of his finger as he swiped a bead of pre-cum around his cock’s head.

"Ah!" He gasped and arched up as he found it, rubbing around and massage the area, driving himself crazy. He was panting wildly, struggling to stay still. His hips no longer touched the mattress, thrusting up into his hand, making it hard to finger himself. He had the urge to be restrained, tied up, maybe even gagged. His body shook as he thought of it, being tied down and forced still as the other thrusted mercilessly into his sweet spot. God he was so close, the hand on his cock barely moving as he kept his focus on jabbing and rubbing that place with his fingers, hissing blissfully with his jaw tight and head back.

So fucking close.

His asshole twitched and his heart thumped, images of Gene racing through his head, fantasies skipping past. He tried to focus on one, the image of Gene nose deep in his ass, eating out his pucker invading his mind. The other's tongue working its way deep inside as he held his cheeks apart, sucking like Tony had sucked his cock.

The teen moaned, long and loud, sphincter constricting around his fingers as he came, cum shooting out to paint his hand and stomach. He sat a moment panting, eyes struggling to stay open as his legs shook with the power of his orgasm. He couldn't even be bothered removing his fingers from his ass, as uncomfortable as the stretch of his arm reaching down may have been.

His watch beeped, signalling that he needed to charge his monitor. Tony groaned, finally sliding the digits out and moving his hand away from his cock. He just lay for a moment, debating the necessity of getting up, having a shower, and charging his heart. The brunette's legs hung open, body completely exposed in the darkness, splattered with cum and too tired to move.

Finally he sighed and relented, sitting up with a groan. His brows furrowed as he saw a light from his pants pocket, his phone. He hadn't realized he'd gotten a message. Curious and a little hopeful Gene might have said goodnight he kneeled on the floor and grabbed for it, the holographic message lighting up.

 

-Whitney Stane-  
Goodnight Tony xoxo

 

Tony groaned, not bothering to reply as he threw it aside lazily and forced himself to stand. Well, he certainly wouldn’t be getting hard again any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place uring the blanks of episode 10 season 1, Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! New updates finally! I have the box set now so I should have the whole season finished soon, I already have up to chapter 9 planned. Bare with my short chapters its been a while :)

Gene smiled up at the three statues of Shang dynasty warriors he had manage to salvage from Obadiah Stane's personal art gallery. One was still in pristine condition, it's dark stone almost glossy, but the other two had sustained damage after Stane's little rampage, not to mention the ones which had been sent to rubble. Gene's chest swelled, anger bubbling within. No wonder Stark hated that disrespectful pile of-

The Khan’s phone buzzed incessantly from his back pocket, pulling him from his musings. What on earth could Stark want now? Probably his location, seeing as he had left school early without informing him to retrieve the artefacts. Right after he convinced Tony to stay at school all day. One of them had to, lest they were both pinned for the crime once the figures were discovered missing. He had of course promised him ample reward, which the teen was no doubt keen to collect.

Good mood returned the teen smirked to himself from one of the display rooms of his underground lair, retrieving the mobile. By the time displayed on screen it appeared school had just finished.

"Stark." He greeted in a fashion Tony thought resembled that of addressing an employee. None the less he was glad to hear it.

"Gene, did you leave already?"

"Mmm." The brunette could almost roll his eyes.

"So um, I know I was supposed to come to yours after school, but I have to go see Rhodey and Pepper to..." Tony looked around to see if the two were anywhere near as he stood out front the school entrance. "Study." Study, spy on Stane, not much of a difference in the scheme of things. "Raincheck?" Gene smiled at the other’s unsure tone.

"Of course." Tony sighed, sounding relived.

"Sorry." His voice was laden with guilt, disappointed he had to cancel their 'date'.

"Not a problem. I'll have you soon enough." He could practically hear the other’s blush. "Tomorrow night."

"I'll be there." The brunette whispered, seeing Pepper and Rhodey exit the school.

"See you then, Stark."

 

§

 

Tony was on edge, so much so Gene was actually considering becoming worried. Unfortunately the moment he rested his hand on the other/s thigh to try gain his attention and ask what was wrong, he ran screaming from the room. Now he knew Stark was a bit weird, but this was throwing him through a loop. More so because he had no idea why he even cared. So what if Stark was suffering anxiety? It was of no concern to him. He was the Mandarin, not some comforting boyfriend for the other to lay his problems out before. He would show no weakness by consoling the other when he ran from him. It was offensive after all...

Gene reclined on his throne, toying with the two shining rings swinging on their string.

So why did he want to hold the other? Why did he want to lock him in his arms till his body ceased to shake? Why did he want the only kind of shriek emitted from the other to be as result of his touch? Since when had sex even become something he troubled himself thinking about? It had never interested him before, let alone excite him. In fact, he considered himself asexual, yet... He couldn't deny he found the other attractive, both mentally and physically. He'd never really found anyone attractive before. Tony wasn't anyone though. Aesthetically speaking, Tony was just... Mesmerizing. He was a genius, and a bit of a madman too, if today had been any indication.

Gene's eyes furrowed.

When had it become 'Tony' and not Stark? Whenever it was it stopped now. He was his pawn, not his queen. He had no need for such a piece. His focus and devotion belonged solely to the recovery of the Makluan rings, to restoring his birthright. Not some paranoid, stunning teenager.

His mobile vibrated for his attention, the Khan taking his time to pull it from its place and observe the text.

 

Stark-

I can't come ova 2night, Rhodey's too hard 2 shake :( promise I'll make up 4 it soon as I can

 

The Mandarin's eyes thinned, carelessly dropping the phone with no plan to reply. He clenched the rings within his fist, knuckle to his chin and a brooding expression. His eyes trained on the green light above the elevator, as if willing it to turn red. It refused and his mood continued to darkened.

He had no feelings towards Stark, but tolerance.

 

§-(Lab scene after Tony dropped off Whitney)-§

 

"What happened?" Rhodey pressed as his friend lumbered towards them, an extremely sour expression on his face. He looked exhausted.

"Well, my names been cleared." The brunette replied.

"And what about Madam Mask?" Pepper asked expectantly.

"She, got away... I never even found out who she was." The two exchanged a look of disbelief as the genius clearly avoided their eyes. Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder, supporting him without pushing for more detail.

"We better get to school man." Ugh, school. Tony nodded less than enthusiastically as fatigue gripped him, following his friends out the lab and to what had become their study area.

"Oh!" Pepper suddenly stopped and the two boys followed suit. "I left my purse!" She exclaimed.

"It's right there?" Tony pointed out, sounding less than confident as he indicated to the bag hanging by her hip.

"No, this is my bag, I left my purse on the table inside." She gave him great big doe eyes till the teen groaned.

"I'll get it." Sore and exhausted as he was the superhero walked heavily back to the lab, irritated Pepper couldn't just get it herself. It occurred to him she probably just wanted to get Rhodey alone and complain about how Tony hadn't found out Madam Mask's identity.

He couldn't tell them it was Whitney. Knowing Pepper she'd probably have her arrested. She didn't deserve that. Whitney wasn't so bad. He felt as though he had a greater respect for her now, and that they had become a little closer, not that the blond knew it. All she wanted, needed really, was to be acknowledged by her father. It was no wonder she had strived so hard for Tony's attention at first with what she was lacking.

Speaking of attention, he should probably text Gene. The other still hadn't replied to his message. Had he not gotten it? Had he forgotten Tony was even supposed to have come over. Well, he'd see him at school and explain himself anyhow, excuses already beginning to take shape in his mind.

Pepper's pink purse was set on a nearby table. He quickly took it and the top fell open, twin silver metal loops sliding out. Tony's eyebrows drew together in confusion. What was Pepper doing with handcuffs? Probably a gift from her father, he mused, taking the cold metal off the floor. It gleamed nicely in the white lab light.

A sudden idea striking him he bit his lip and hesitantly slid them into his back pocket, shutting the purse and hurrying back out.

 

§-(Class scene that day)-§

 

Gene watched as Tony went to sit beside Whitney in class, Pepper looking absolutely scandalized from her seat. His eyes thinned at the meagre gap between them, a wave of possession and betrayal hitting him. So, this was the reason Stark had been avoiding him? His jaw set.

Like a predator stalking prey he waited patiently, completely still from his place at the back of the class as the period ended and everyone made their way out. As usual Tony was one of the last to leave, Gene following a few paces behind. Unnoticed the oriental teen remained like a shadow, waiting till they approached an empty classroom.

Tony made a surprised sound as his wrist was grabbed and he was suddenly yanked into a room. The door slammed shut and he was overwhelmed by Gene's furry ridden eyes.

"Stark." It was practically a growl, and the teen had no time to reply. "Avoiding me?" His grip was frighteningly tight around Tony's wrist, but not painful.

"What? No!"

"Is that so?" The brunette gasped as he suddenly found himself pressed against him, the other’s hands grabbing like vices refusing him freedom, not that he was trying to pull away.

"I-I've been really busy and-"

"Save it." The tanned boy said curtly, going to grip his ass. Gene's expression shifted from anger to confusion, and he slipped his hand into the other’s back pocket.

The cuffs made a light jingle as they were pulled around in front of Tony's face. His cheeks quickly turned as red as his shirt. Well, as embarrassing at it was, at least Gene didn't seem mad anymore?

"So umm... Can I get that reward now?" The other scoffed, lowering the cuffs.

"Oh, there will be no reward, Stark," His lips moved closer to the genius's ear and his voice turned to a whisper, "but I'll be all too happy to punish you." The brunette shivered in his arms, gripping the front of Gene's shirt. Tony's eyes trailed to the cuffs in the other’s hand, a rosy tint still apparent on his face.

"My place, right after school. No excuses this time Stark." With that he released the other suddenly and left, pocketing the cuffs.

Tony tried to bring his temperature down before taking a deep breath and leaving the room too. Thankfully the halls were almost empty, most already in class. Gene disappeared around the corner without sparing him a glance.

"Tony, have you see my hand-cuffs?" The brunette jolted, almost crying out as he spun around to see Pepper.

"Urrr, no?" He replied in what he hoped was an innocent manner.

"Ugh, dammit, that's the third pair I've lost this month!"

 

§

 

Tony gasped as he was pressed against the door, cheek flat against the cold surface. Gene's lower half pressed against his ass, hands roughly forcing the brunette's pants off. His hands were stuck in fists by his shoulders, handcuffs so tight they'd leave marks. It had crossed his mind that he didn't have a key for them.

Not a second in the door and Gene had grabbed his wrists, cuffing him and pulling the chain behind his neck, so he was left without the mobility of his arms let alone his hands. He shoved him straight into the door without a word of greeting, and it was now Tony realized all the blackout curtains had been drawn in the shop, yet it still seemed lighter than usual.

His breath caught and heart raced as he felt his jeans slide from his hips to his ankles, underwear only a second behind. Now unable to removed Tony's shirt due to the cuffs the teen behind him grabbed the bottom of the front and lifted it to his mouth, material only just hanging low enough to hide his implant.

"In your mouth, Stark." He obeyed immediately, clenching the red cloth between his teeth.

The other’s hands left his body and not long after Gene's bare cock was pressing against his behind. Tony let out a content sound, entire body relaxing. It was as if all the anxiety held at bay over the past week had just vanished. He didn't care it was still daytime, he didn't care Rhodey was probably worrying where he had got to, all his mind had the capacity to focus on was Gene's touch. That and a few schematics for a new Iron Man suit, not that Gene would ever need to know. He was coming to find some of his best ideas came to light after and even during their... Encounters.

Gene rubbed torturously against him, not going in, just pressing against the cleavage between his spreading cheeks. Tony did his best to open his legs, shifting his ass against the other to try and shimmy him inside.

The tanned teen’s hands slid up his stomach, the hero's heart thumping and wrists struggling to try pull away and stop him. If he went to the middle- but no, his fingers found Tony's pert nipples and pinched, harder and harder till the other squealed. Tony whimpered and fretted, body beginning to writhe as his nubs where rolled gently between the villain’s fingers, then pinched hard, before being gently played with again and then suddenly tugged. It was torture, sending his nerves on fire. There must have been one connected near his hip because the area kept twinging.

Gene cupped under one of Tony's pectorals and continued to molest the other nipple, flicking and rubbing with the pad of his thumb over it in circular motions. Stark was going mad, panting through his teeth as he clenched his eyes shut. The hand cupping his pec disappeared behind him, only to return wet. Gene's touch came like a zap through his system, lightly pinching the swollen nub and rolling it as Tony mewled. His other hand abandoned the second nub and slid around to spread the brunette’s cheeks.

Tony moaned as he did, his twitching hole displayed to the other.

Gene's cock nestled between the cheeks, underside pressed against his wanton entrance. The hand playing with his chest slid down and the brunette whimpered, two hands holding his hips tight as the other rested his length between his buns, refusing to go in.

He was pulled back slightly, gasping and losing the material between his teeth as only his cheek and chest pressed to the door kept him from falling forward. A damp patch had formed on the shirt, and it was creased from his teeth, but surprisingly not pierced.

His legs were spread wide, heart pounding as he became reliant on Gene's hands gripping his hips, lest he crumble to the floor.

The other’s cock slid up and down between his cheeks, dragging over his twitching hole. Tony mewled desperately and the Khan chuckled, watching at the brunette’s hands twitched and tightened into fists. His face was flushed, eyes fluttering open and shut constantly as he panted through his open mouth.

The paler’s cock stood tall in the air without touch, spreading his legs wide as he could and arching his back inwards to poke his ass out, hoping to coax the other in.

"Geeene~" He sent him a sultry look, whimpering pitifully. He could feel as the other began to leak. Gene made a low growl right near his ear and Tony braced himself as the head pressed against his entrance. The sphincter twitched uncontrollably in excitement before it was suddenly forced wide.

Tony gasped and his eyes fell shut, suddenly full. He moaned loudly, the other thrusting in and out violently. The brunette could hardly hear anything but the sound of his heartbeat and the cries he made. Long, lewd sounds he couldn't stop poured from his mouth whenever the other hit the right spot.

His wet cock was bouncing unattended between his wide legs, hands fighting to get free and touch himself. If he could have made words he would have begged as his member wept for love.

There would be hand marks on his hips no doubt, again. He wouldn't be surprised if the bones began to crack from the strength the other held him at as he grew closer to losing himself.

Tony's spine bent like jelly for the other, cock deep inside him as he arched to meet his thrusts. The handcuffs chain had begun to cut painfully into the back of his neck as he whimpered and writhed, fat white droplets dribbling onto the floor from his length.

Gene hit his spot and yanked Tony's hips back to meet his, making the teen yelp and shoot his load all over the door.

All strength left him with his orgasm and the brunette slouched, knees bending in and going limp at the neck. Gene held him up and continued to slam hard, finally reaching his climax and filling up the other.

Spent he let the other drop, limp cock falling out as Tony slid down the door to the floor panting, face and shirt becoming messed with his own cum as he dropped to his knees. Lightheaded he hardly cared as Gene guided his head to lick up the mess off the door, and wiped it off his face with his fingers so the other could lick it off them. He didn't even register that the salty taste was his own.

Gene stood, looking as though about to leave, and the pitiful teen mewled, weak and bound. It was now Tony saw he was without his glasses and fully dressed once again. Seeing how exhausted the male actually was, unable to move besides the twitch of a finger or slow blink, he knelt back down. The brunette looked ready to pass out, a soft expression of gratefulness crossing his face as his wrists were released.

Gene put away the pin he had used to pick the cuffs just as Tony collapsed back into his arms, eyes barely open. He mumbled something which sounded like the tanned's name as they slid shut.

For a moment Gene just observed the sleeping teen. A mess off dishevelled clothes with his pants to his ankles and wet marks all down his front. Handling him as gently as one of his priceless artefacts the darker haired teen removed the other’s bright red shoes and slid off his pants, sliding his underwear back up. He'd sleep more comfortably that way.

Gene pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before lifting him up in his arms, carrying the teen up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to kudos! The effort it takes to do all this shit deserves kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occurs during 'Hide and Seek' episode 12 season 1.  
> Tony finally gets his phone sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh the amount of on screen cannon between these two in this episode makes it hard to make shit up. Its just all there right in front of you. I swear these dorks...

"That was fun, we should go again!" Gene could practically roll his eyes at Stark's antics. Of course Tony labelled sliding down a glacier to possible doom as 'fun'. Either that or he was referring to how they'd fallen in the first place. It wasn't like Gene had meant to scare him into tripping and tugging them both down the snowy slope when he'd grabbed his ass. It was the brunette's own fault, encouraging Gene to feel him up without the pilot noticing on the helicopter ride over. It had become a game of sorts.

Finally, the Khan had Stark alone retrieving a ring. It was more than satisfying.

The two spotted the hidden Greenland temple and Gene smiled, winking to the other, just before the glacier began to shake. Without hesitation they both jumped the separating bridge and slid right under the heavy stone door, hearts hammering with excitement. A shared look and they both burst into laughter, the sound fading naturally. Tony was already giving him bedroom eyes as he lay beside him on his back. Gene humoured him with a quick kiss before standing.

"Come on Stark." The teen sighed and let himself be hefted up, bumping playfully into the other before they made their way into the temples test chamber. A lone, kneeling stone figure was centred in the middle of the room.

Of course, Gene's good mood could never last. Stark always had to go being logical and ruining his plans. He just went straight past the guardian and retrieved the ring, before stopping him from activating the test. It was infuriating.

Then, as was the case every time he visited his stepfather, the old man just had to go pissing him off more. And as usually occurred when he was in a bad mood, he made a less than well thought out decision. Activating the guardian. Which completely ignored him and went after Tony. The only thing rivalling his fury of being overlooked was his worry for the other in that moment. Not that he would ever admit such a thing.

Teleporting from Greenland to New York had been no small feat. He had managed his way back, but not fast enough to beat the guardian of courage. Each hit he made to try slow it down only made the monster bigger, and it took some time before he recovered from a blow which hit him all the way to Harlem.

When he finally arrived at the action he did so just in time to save Rhodes and Pepper from being squished. Thankfully, Tony was nowhere to be seen, but surprise surprise, goody two shoes Iron Man was. He had intelligently decided to observe the fight, watching as the monster continued to grow with each hit. He wasn't sure exactly what the armoured man had hoped to achieve by giving it the ring. His mouth had fallen open at that point he was so stupefied. It wasn't till Iron Man seemed to consent defeat that the test was passed. It did nothing to quell his temper. What was courageous about surrender!? Nothing, surrender was for the weak!

He wasn't ashamed that he had taken his anger out on the other. It was deserved in his opinion. Besides, he had gotten the third ring. That was all that mattered. Iron Man was less than nothing. Yet... He wouldn't deny the other’s persistence was... Impressive. Oddly familiar even.

Gene sat observing the third, glowing aqua ring, seated on his throne. It shone at his command, glistening with its jade and magenta kin on his fingers.

From his pocket his mobile buzzed, as had become a regular occurrence. It was both irritating and oddly satisfying to have his attention demanded. He wasn't the least surprised when Tony spoke as he answered.

"Heeeey Gene."

"Stark?" The other sounded nervous.

"So I'm guessing you saw the temple guardian?"

"Ah yes, the skyscraper that took a stroll through New York I believe?"

"Yeeah, I'm guessing we must have accidentally activated it."

"Evidently." There was a cough from the other half of the line.

"Yeah well, long story short! I kind of- sort a- lost the ring?" Gene smirked. There was fear in the other's voice. He couldn't help playing it.

"You what?" He altered his tone to a growl, suppressing a grin as the teen began to babble.

"Well Rhodey had it then Iron Man turned up and took it to lead the guardian away but then it kind of ended up back with the guardian and I think Mandarin turned up and now either he has it or I have no idea where the hell it is-" Gene couldn't deny he found the genius's hysteria humorous. Finally there was a moment of silence where the other seemed to catch his breath.

"... Are you mad?" The Khan smiled thoughtfully, looking at the rings on his fingers as he decided upon a reply.

"...Yes," He could almost hear the other mentally whack his head against the wall. Actually, it sounded a bit too real to just be in his mind. "but I'm sure you did your best."

Tony sighed in relief as he lay shirtless in bed, having just slammed his head into a pillow. The late afternoon light dancing over him through half shut blinds. He couldn't help himself letting his free hand slide down to the bulge in his pants. The other’s voice was both terrifying and exciting when he growled. Gene didn't have to know he was rubbing himself while they spoke.

"Sorry I lost it." He mumbled.

"I'll allow you this discrepancy. We'll just have to go get another, together." Tony made a quiet sound as his hand slipped into his underwear, fingers wrapped around his member.

"Uh huh." He fought to keep his breathing normal as his hand pumped.

"Without Pepper or Rhodes." Tony bit his lip to fight a groan at the other’s demand.

"Yep." He popped the 'p', eyes fluttering as he slid down his pants and kicked them, along with his underwear, off.

From his throne Gene's eye's furrowed. Was Stark... Panting?

"Stark, where are you?"

"Um, bed?" He replied, and hand coming to his mouth. His hole was already aching to be filled. He lathered them generously and spread his legs, phone resting by his head.

"...Are you doing what I think you’re doing Stark?"

"Umm, n-no?" His voice wavered as he gently probed the burning heat of his core. Gene was almost in a state of disbelief.

"You think I should let you reward yourself for losing the ring?" He couldn't help whimper at the amused hiss in Gene's voice, fingers slipping inside.

"Punishment wouldn't be so bad- ahh~" He slowly moved them, imagining the other leisurely torturing him with his touch as his legs gently shook.

Gene scoffed a laugh, listening as the other moaned brokenly.

"You're filthy Stark." Another mewl. "Touching yourself while we’re having a conversation." He whimpered pitifully and the teen grinned. "Louder. I want to hear you." The villain demanded.

"I-I can't - R-Roberta and Rhodey will hear-ah-"

"I didn't tell you to give me excuses, I said louder." Tony bit his lip to stifle another lewd sound as he grabbed a pillow, shoving it over his head. Hopefully it would localize the sounds, the Starkpod mic right beside his mouth.

It wasn't hard to fulfil Gene's wishes as he shoved his fingers in and out, panting and squirming as he pumped his cock in sync. He was already leaking, jolting each time he jabbed his prostate. All he could hear was Gene's amused chuckle and the thumping of his heart as he whimpered.

If he was heard- if he was seen, caught fucking himself over the other-! Tony cried out as his orgasm shook him, left exhausted imagining how his friend's eyes would bulge if he found out.

He could practically hear Gene smile as he listened to him recover.

"Done?" He did nothing to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Shut up." Tony groaned, hugging close the pillow that had been over his head.

"I'll see you at school Stark." Gene farewelled.

"See you tomorrow." The brunette replied as the other smiled and hung up, happy to ignorantly sleep as the other basked in the glory of the Makluan rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice short one I managed to spit out today, plz feed me kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place from the end of episode 14 - Panther's Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All exerts read by Tony are compliments of Wikipedia, because wiki is a collection of ancient, sacred texts Xp

"You’re welcome!" Tony stood alone on the bridge as T'chala leapt away. The moon shone full that night, casting an almost romantic glow on the panther’s retreating, tightly suited form. Once the other was out of sight the teen bit his lip, helmet automatically sliding shut. His mind lingered on the pouncing physique, hardly noticing Pepper and Rhodey's calls over the mic.

"Tony-Tony-? Can you hear me?"

"EARTH TO IRON MAN!" There was a high-pitched blare as Pepper yelled into the speaker, the brunette cringing as his ears were left ringing.

"H-huh?"

"You coming back now? I'm tired as man." Rhodey sounded it too, holding off a yawn no doubt. Personally he was used to the late nights and days without rest, but he had to make a point of remembering that his friends were not.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon. You two go to bed."

"Kay, see you later T."  
"Ugh great, now I have to walk home on my ow-" Rhodey graciously cut the line and Pepper's voice stopped abruptly with a final beep. Tony sighed, still standing in the middle of a wrecked mass of AIM tech.

Something weighed oddly in his stomach, making him nauseated. Had he forgotten to eat? No. It couldn't possibly be guilt. Why on earth would he feel guilty?

The rush of take-off only confirmed his discomfort. Yep, he recognized guilt. It was like a bottomless pit swallowing up any thrill, and he had a vague idea why he felt it.

He had been attracted to T'chala, he couldn't help it. Sure he was an asshole, but he was a good-looking asshole. He felt as though he might have used that argument before whilst justifying his attraction to Gene.

He hadn't even done anything with the prince and he felt almost like he'd betrayed his lover. It was ridiculous. They weren't even official, or public. Half the time he doubted Gene even had any feelings for him.

Well, if there was anything he could take from this it was that apparently he had a thing for jerks. Wait, did that mean he was a jerk?

He might have thought more on the subject, but the red lanterns below of the Chinese market caught his eye. He shouldn't, Rhodey would expect him back any moment, it just felt like it had been so long since they'd been alone together. It had of course only been less than a week, but it still felt like forever, and even longer since they'd...

With a sigh the brunette gave in to his whims and began to descend into what was becoming his usual corner. People in this area were going to start thinking he was dodgy, slinking out of alleyways.

The second he landed the suit packed up and he made his way towards the others door, taking out his phone to send a message as he went.

 

-I'm at the door

 

He had no idea what he was going to say when the other asked why he was there so late, again. 'Oh, just strolling the neighbourhood', or 'wanted to make sure you hadn't been kidnapped again' sprang to mind, but he doubted the other would buy it, and he had nothing worth complaining about in mind. Well, besides certain attractive Wakandan princes. He had a feeling Gene wouldn't take well to that particular conversation.

It took five minutes of waiting outside the imports shop before the door opened, Gene standing inside holding it wide. He wore only a pair of plain black flannelette pants, glasses off and usually gelled back hair freely obscuring his forehead. His toned torso stood on display, playful smile adorning his face. Tony grinned, trying his best not to stare. It wasn't often the other looked so happy to see him, let alone so hot and exposed.

"Is turning up at my door late at night going to become a regular thing?" The teen asked teasingly.

"Maybe?" His cheeks felt a little warm as the other smirked sexily and stepped back.

"Get in, Stark." All to happy he complied, walking in and over towards the stairs, Gene right behind. "Any reason you decided to drop by?" He asked as they made their way up to the open door of his lounge.

"Umm, bored?" Tony improvised, removing his bag and leaving it by the door with his shoes. Gene didn't seem to find a flaw in his excuse as he shut the door behind them and went over the couch.

The T.V. had been left on, but was muted, random adds flashing past. He wasn't watching it, but took an open book from the table. A pile of ancient looking texts written in various languages were piled on the coffee table's top.

Tony went and sat beside him, not too close though. He still felt... odd. T'chala's unconscious face still haunted his mind for some reason. Gene seemed to notice his discomfort.

"I managed to trade these books from an old Swedish librarian. Some are as ancient as the Makluan rings themselves. I've already found some information on the power that the first Mandarin wielded."

"Like what?" Tony asked, appearing interested. He shifted closer, leaning against Gene's bare arm as he looked at the Chinese characters, searching for one he might understand.

"The Overlord of China was both feared and worshiped." Gene read, "He brought rain to places of drought and sun to the flooded. Even the elements bowed to his will. The most ancient of scrolls claimed he was hardly man, but a god, with the power to fly above and see his entire land from afar." Tony pointed to a character low on the page, eyes furrowed.

"That means 'corrupt' right?"

"Yes. 'He sifted out all corruption and sent those of depravity to well-deserved ends'." Tony's hand fell but he continued to scan the page, as if desperate to prove this ancient warlord evil. Gene continued to read and he seemed to lose heart, relaxing against him without any further interruption.

The book turned from the Shang dynasty ruler's power to his wives and lovers. He had a fair few apparently, though the exact number hadn't been recorded. The brunette's mind began to stray. He'd never been with anyone but Gene. Had the other ever been with anyone else? He found it unlikely, after all they were both only sixteen, but he wasn't sure of the legal age in China. He wasn't even sure of when Gene had moved to America.

The thought bothered him. What if he had been with someone else? What if he'd kissed and touched someone else? What if he still had feelings for that person? Tony's gut squirmed. Selfish as it was of him, he didn't want Gene to even look at anyone else with interest, let along touch them.

"Gene,"

"Hm?" He stopped reading and glanced at the other.

"Have you ever... Been with anyone, else?" The Khan's eyebrow raise.

"How do you mean?"

"Well..." He wasn't really sure how to say it. "Have you ever dated someone?"

"Why would I?" His eyes turned back to the book, seeming to have found that a stupid question.

"Okay, well, have you ever, you know, slept with anyone else?"

"Are you asking if I've had sex with anyone other than you?" He asked bluntly, an amused smile on his lips. Tony's face heated as he nodded.

"I've had no need for such activities before now." A huge weight seemed to lift off Tony and he sighed quietly. He was suddenly keen to cuddled up close to the other, who was now reading silently. The brunette made a content hum and rested his head within the cusp of Gene's neck, kissing the soft skin. When the other didn't stop him he smiled and began to make out with his jugular.

"Tony, I'm trying to research."

"Mmm." Was the teen’s reply as he slid his arms up around his neck and kissed to his ear. "Just keep reading." Tony whispered, sliding his hands up into the tanned's silky, dark hair. Seeming to take it as a challenge the Khan did just that, completely ignoring his advances to the point the brunette became frustrated.

A devilish smile crossed his lips as he slid his hand down to the others waistband. His wrist was suddenly caught in its tracks as it met the male’s abdomen.

"No, Tony." The pale westerner moved far enough back their noses touched and pouted. "Not unless you can read one of these while I screw you." Gene gestured to the books.

"I can be that talented." He announced confidently.

"That so, Stark?" Challenge set Tony leant over and looked over the texts, grabbing a large, red bound one which appeared to be the only one written in English. It also seemed the newest of the lot, less frayed than the rest, so he had little hope for it, but that wasn't important.

All too aroused he opened the book and rested it against the chairs arm so he could read it whilst on all fours.

Gene guided him onto his back and took the hem of Tony's pants, slowly pulling them down the brunette's legs. Tony bit his lip to try hide his excited grin as his hardness was exposed, trousers and briefs thrown aside. Gene leant down to kiss him before sitting up.

"Find a section to read from that might hold clues Stark, I'll be back in a moment." He left for his room and Tony quickly skimmed through as many pages as he could, looking for anything remotely Mandarin or Makluan like in a book on Ancient Asian History.

It was only a minute before Gene returned with a little bottle of lube, the same he had left here not long ago. He was still searching hurriedly as the Khan sat beside him, slowly undoing the black string of his night pants. Well that certainly wasn't distracting.

Finally he found something, a chapter on the Shang dynasty. It wasn't much but it would do.

"Found something." He said, stifling excitement as the other's lips graced his nape.

"Good." He put the book back in place and got to his hands and knees, probably a little fast as the teen chuckled from behind him. The familiar feel of Gene's cock pressed to his behind and he sighed, soft tanned hands sliding up under his shirt to his waist. He groaned with the effort it took not to rip his shirt right off and invite the other to touch him everywhere, but he wasn't ready. Telling Gene he had a heart implant was like telling him he was Iron Man. It was part of his innermost person, like handing over his soul, something he wasn't ready to give the other just yet.

"Read, Stark." Tony took a deep breath and began.

" 'The Shang dynasty is the earliest dynasty of traditional Chinese history supported by archaeological evidence.' " He heard the lube snap open and took a moment to calm his throbbing heart before continuing. " 'Excavation at the Ruins of Yin, which has been identified as the last Shang capital, uncovered eleven major royal tombs and the foundations of palaces and ritual sites,' " His behind was spread open following the tell-tale sounds of the other lathering his cock in the slippery clear liquid. " 'containing weapons of war and remains from both animal and human sacrifices.' " Gene didn't bother stretching the brunette before beginning to push in. Tony gasped quietly but the other stalled, refusing to move another inch till he spoke. " 'T-Tens of thousands of bronze, jade, stone, bone, a-and-!' " Finally he was fully sheathed. " 'C-ceramic artefacts- have-b-een found.' Ahh-ha- 'Th-the Shang rule- nnngh-" Gene had begun to thrust, slowly with each sentence Tony managed to gasp out. It was becoming increasingly difficult, especially as the others hands slid down his pale, bare thighs and gripped.

"'W-as ended -by the Zhou-! Ha- d-dynasty--w-which came from up the Hu-Huan- He?" He struggled to pronounce the foreign words as Gene hit the right spot, making him groan and shut his eyes a moment. With his silence the others pace slowed and he whimpered mournfully. " 'Th-the Yellow river'." The Khan's hands slid up his thigh to his hips, what seemed to be his favourite place when it came to banging the other stupid. "Th-The Zhou emperor-'Ahhh-!'K-King Wuuu~Agh, e-exercised a certain degreeee of- ohhh shit-nnnh-haaa-of imperial-ngh- power! Ahh!" Gene was slamming into him now, a feral grin on his face. Tony stuttered and moaned, eyes struggling to focus on the dancing letter. "O-oover m-most of-central-Ahh-China!!' Ahhh!!!" He threw his head back and moved with the other’s rabid thrusting, only to be left a mewling mess as the tanned stopped completely, holding him still by his hips.

"Nnnn-Th-that's it!" He defended, trying desperately to move. The other was deep inside but stagnant, pressing right against his sweet spot.

"Then find something else to read." Tony groaned. That damn asshole didn't even sound like he'd broken a sweat, meanwhile his arms were already shaking. He flicked through the pages fast as he could for anything else, but nothing. To make matters worse, Gene wasn't helping by kissing all over every inch of skin he could get at around his neck. Distracting was an understatement. His cock was throbbing and his lover was grinning at his torture.

He skimmed through the aged layers of yellowing parchment, desperate for anything remotely relevant. The ink text was hard enough to read as it was without Gene rolling his hips and knocking his cock about inside him.

All the words seemed to blur together. Dynasty, emperors, death, war, power, Khan- Wait, Khan? Just as his eyes had widened they involuntarily fluttered shut, Gene's lips on his nape sending shivers through his form.

"I-I found something." The other gave a rewarding thrust in response and he gasped before managing to find his place on the page again. " 'G-Genghis Khan, born T-Temüjin! Ahhh!" Gene's thrust was practically savage at that point, hammering straight into his prostate so hard his vision blacked as white spots formed. His cock was swollen with how close he came to orgasm, droplets of his seed dripping down onto the black leather. " 'F-founder and G-Great K-hhaaan-! Ahh-! O-o-of the- Haaa-ah-!-M-Mongol-Ah-E-Empire!" Gene snarled, nails digging into his sides as he ruined him. Tony could hardly see, vision blurred. His wrists gave out and he collapsed on to his forearms, the angle shifting his prostate from direct harm’s way. Still each time the other's throbbing cock slammed in it tormented him, sliding over the abused spot teasingly. Try as he might he couldn't angle himself back up to relive the torture, left begging in unidentifiable whimpers and mewls.

" 'B-became-l-largest-Ah-con-con-nnnhaa empire-!-Ahh-I-in history- A-ahhfter death-' Ahh-haa-ahhhh-" He couldn't read anymore, could barely speak. All the words had blurred into one black blob and his head was swimming. He was so close.

Gene grunted and clenched his eyes shut, the only warning Tony had before he was so full it began to slide out his filled crack to his balls. The feeling was too much like a gentle tickle, not enough to send him over the edge. He mewled and writhed as the other stopped moving, continuing desperately to impale himself on the other’s cock.

Gene's omniscient laughter sent a thrill through his veins as his hands slid around. With one he cupped his balls and the other encased his member. Tony gasped and moaned, finally touched. He was panting like a bitch in heat, desperate to be fucked dry.

"G-gene-e-A-Ah!" With a smirk he slowly gyrated his flaccid cock inside the other, making a satisfactory squelch, and began to massage his balls. The fingers wrapped around the base of his cock tightened and Stark was almost in tears, babbling in nonsensical desperation.

"P-pah-ple-as! Ah-plea-a-s-!-G-gene-Haa-Hnnn-aah-!" The villain grinned and loosened his fingers. Only three pumps of his hand and the brunette spilled, screaming out as he did. His thighs shook, gasping loudly as white splattered all over the black beneath him. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, only feel the most amazing sensation.

When things where no longer a blur he found himself laid on his side, his partners smiling visage facing him. The brunette's eyes were foggy and confused in the most divine way as he panted.

For a moment Tony wondered what he had been reading about, and how he had even gotten there in the first place. He couldn't recall, nor did he care. He had far more pressing matters to deal with.

Their lips met for a long, languid kiss, gently meshing together as their tongues slowly twisted together like snakes. It was one of the longest they'd shared, no care for the time or tomorrow. None of it seemed to matter anymore.

"Mmmm-oof-" Tony grunted and their lips parted. His head had hit the corner of the once open book by his head. It appeared to have been knocked over and shut, a pearl of white on its red cover.

The two teens looked at each other and laughed, the genius rubbing the place on his head that the corner had bumped. He wiped the droplet off the ancient book's cover guiltily and cleaned in on his shirt. Gene was giving him a fond smile, head rested on his hand. His warm, chocolate eyes melted the teen’s heart, handsome face infecting his mind.

Tony bit his lip to stop words from spilling out. He wanted to say he loved him. He wanted to tell him that he cared for him and treasured him, that he understood him and made him feel safe. He wanted to hold him and kiss him for the rest of his life, make him happy and run off together wherever they wanted whenever they wanted. He wanted to create with him, invent with him, explore with him.

"What?" Gene asked softly, shifting closer so their noses almost met. The brunette's mouth opened but nothing came out, expression suddenly turning sour. Rhodey had just jumped into his mind, yelling every logical refute to shut him up. It's just teenage hormones, it's just the after sex high, your delusional, you haven't even told anyone about you two yet, what if he leaves you!

Gene's expression turned to that of concern as Tony sighed.

"I-I need to get back." He went to sit up but his head began to spin, stopping him still half way up. A tanned arm wrapped around his waist and the other helped him the remainder of the way, letting the brunette rest his head against his chest.

"Rest first, Stark."

"Mmm, fine." Tony mumbled, feeling as though he could happily fall asleep against him like this.

He'd leave soon. Just five minutes to rest... Then he'd leave.

The T.V. screen shone mutely in the background, a jewellery add for diamond rings beginning to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG will you two just get married before everything goes south! Seriously Gene you have like four rings, if you can't be bothered getting off your sorry ass to buy one just give him one of those!  
> You can see why I would make a terrible Mandarin...  
> The study sex scene was inspired by a birdflash post I found on ifunny by an anon-  
> 'Fuck? Well quickly, I have to study... Unless you can read my book while I bang you, then it can last four chapters.'  
> 'I can be that talented.'  
> Ha,Tony couldn't last four chapters if his life depended on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes the end of episode 16 'Fun with Lasers' and parts of episode 17 'Chasing Ghosts'.

Tony flopped lazily onto the closest table, torso flat against the cool metal top. It was the only available clear surface besides the floor, and that was a long way down in comparison.

Pepper and Rhodey had just left the lab to give him some space after his row with the Living Laser. As stressful as that had been, almost dying from suffocation in space and having to deal with Fury, whilst lives were at stake no less, was far more daunting. After that, the two weeks prior of minimal sleep, junk food and isolation had finally taken their toll. He was wrecked and exhausted.

The brunette sighed and angled his head up towards his decapitated Mark 1 helmet, which rested on the same bench as him. Something white and small caught his eye from half hidden behind it and he reached passed, pushing the red and gold armoured head out the way.

He grasped the object, the Starkpod's central blue button flashing in his hand. Huh, he'd wondered where that had gotten to, about a week ago.

The brunette opened the pod and cringed. Fifty-four messages from Pepper, five from Rhodey, three from Roberta, two from Whitney, and four from... Gene.

For a moment he just sat astounded. Gene never messaged him without prompt. Like, never. He barely even replied if Tony texted him, unless it involved the rings.

He rushed to access the messages, fingers fumbling for the correct buttons.

 

10 days ago - 'The Great Khan'  
-Any news on the rings Stark?

 

8 days ago - 'The Great Khan'  
-I may have found something. Message me when you get this.

 

4 days ago - 'The Great Khan'  
-If I find out it was you who gave Pepper and Happy my number I'll kill you Stark.

 

4 days ago - 'The Great Khan'  
-Are you ignoring me?

 

Well shit. Never mind the fact Gene was going to skin him as Happy had gotten his number off him, and evidently shared it with Pepper, he now thought Tony was ignoring him. Now he somehow had to explain he'd been M.I.A because of an ideas boom. Which totally hadn't hit him right after he'd woken up from the most amazing round of sex yet. He'd even learnt something about the Mongol Empire, and that he couldn't pronounce the Chinese name for the Yellow River.

Tony hurried to type a reply, considering calling. Somehow he doubted Gene would pick up if he was bitter. He certainly would have been annoyed if the situation was reversed.

 

-Hey Gene, sry I didn't get ur messages! Been working in lab all fortnight & misplaced my phone. Promise 2 make it up 2 u ❤️ No news, wat did u find?

 

It wasn't too gay to send a heart, was it? By the time he decided it was the message was already sent and his manhood questioned. Too tired to stress over what he couldn't change he spent another five minutes lazily replying or (in Pepper's case) deleting the rest of his messages.

Still no reply from Gene five minutes later he yawned and decided a nap was in order, getting up to leave for the couch located in their study area. Rhodey and Pepper appeared to have already gone across the grounds, so he was free to sleep in silence on the stained loveseat.

Not two minutes in to his first attempt at unconsciousness and his phone buzzed, completely interrupting his peace, not that he cared to much. He practically dove for the mobile, quite a feat as it was located beneath him in his back pocket. Evading falling on the floor he managed to pull it out, only to be left disappointed as Whitney's name flashed on the screen.

 

-Be safe Tony, c u monday xo

 

He sighed and pocketed it again.

Only a few more day's till Monday, then he'd be back at school following the short break. Then he would see Gene and have the time to explain himself in person.

The brunette laid back down to rest, but try as he might it was unsettled and fleeting. He had the constant urge to check his pod, deluding that it had vibrated or beeped. His eyes couldn't stay shut, his body couldn't sit still, he was desperately and obsessively observing the blank pods screen as if he could send brain waves through it to Gene and make him answer.

When it finally buzzed, two hours later, he was hesitant to look. Was he imagining it? Was it just Pepper or Rhodey telling him to come up to the house?

Tony bit his lip and opened the pod, a wave of elation hitting him as 'The Great Khan' glowed above.

The message however, made his face fall.

 

-Don't bother, Stark.

 

Tired, depressed, as well as a little rejected, he curled back up to struggling for sleep again.

It would be fine. Gene would forgive him by Monday. Probably.

 

§-(episode 17 'Chasing Ghosts')-§

 

He was wrong. It was over a week past Monday and still Gene was hardly speaking to him, let alone doing anything else with him.

Tony groaned and sat in the car with Roberta, having just been picked up from an interrogation. He should probably have been more focused on the fact he was currently being framed for attacking a charity event and had just been arrested, but no matter how hard he tried to get his mind off it, every time his mobile even twinged he was desperate to see the Khan's name hovering above the screen. He had sent four more messages to the other, with no reply.

The police had taken his Starkpod, which made him worry even more. It felt as though he had to reply the second Gene did, so he knew that he definitely wasn't ignoring him.

"Tony," Roberta's voice distracted his train of thought. "You know you can tell me anything, right? We can fix this." The brunette's eyes widened as the car began to drive.

"Y-you don't actually think I did it, do you?" She didn't take her eyes off the road as she spoke.

"I know you've been under a lot of stress and it's only a matter of time till something happens." She said carefully as the teenage boy looked at her flabbergasted.

"But I didn't-!"

"I'm not saying you did," Roberta assured, silencing him. "I'm just saying, if there's anything, anything at all, you can talk to me." He didn't reply. There were lots of things, none of which he could speak to her about.

"Here, I got it off one of the officers." She passed him his Starkpod, the boy unsurprised to find it flashing. By now he probably had over twenty messages from Pepper.

His heart skipped a beat at the first name displayed on the list of messages.

 

'The Great Khan'  
-Dare I ask why you decided to go nuts at a charity ball?

 

Tony's heart fell, groaning dejectedly as he hit his head against the dashboard. Even Gene thought it was him. Roberta sent him a curious look at his forehead impacted with the car’s interior.

"My friend, he's asking about it." The brunette explained and she nodded in understanding.

"You'll be getting a lot of that." His guardian commented, sounding sorry for him.

He quickly typed a reply to the other.

 

-I swear that wasn't me! I'll explain later x

 

He probably wouldn't. 'Oh yeah it's just Whitney using a mask to look like me'. Gene would probably ignore him for the rest of his life.

Once again, he was left with no reply.

 

§-('Tony climbs out the bathroom window to get away from Pepper' scene)-§

 

The brunette grunted as he lowered himself from the school boys' bathroom window, dropping down onto the cement grounds. He sighed in relief. No assassin, and no Pepper or anyone else who could get caught in the crossfire. He just had to face it. Until this 'Ghost' was caught, it was too dangerous to attend school. He had no choice but to wag. The lives of his peers were at stake.

He turned to make an escape and immediately froze.

Gene stood only a meter in front, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

"Uuuuur-" Tony's mouth hung open stupidly like a fish. Not now! Why of all times did the darker male have to choose now to acknowledge him? Right when he had finally been thankful the teen’s recently developed sourness towards him would actually keep him safe!

"It um, it stank in there?" The other was evidently not convinced by his lame excuse. Without a word he grabbed the brunette by the arm and lead him back inside. Tony did his best to try pry himself away without appearing like he didn't want to be near Gene, which he didn't, but for completely different reasons then the other would assume. The darker haired's grip was impenetrable, and for a moment he debated telling him that he had a hit out on him, but he had a feeling he either wouldn't believe him, or might try protect him and then put himself in danger. Somehow he doubted the latter, but he wasn't keen to find out if he was right. He could dream.

He was dragged to his first class, surprised the other even knew what he had that day, and left in the doorway. Gene had already turned around and was walking away when he looked back behind him.

"Gene wait!" The other didn't even acknowledge his call, ignoring him coldly as he left.

 

§

 

Gene sat in his usual dark, secluded corner of the library, study period spent on a meaningless assignment he had to write up. It was beginning to irk him, these constant requirements the college set. He had only enrolled in order to get closer to Stark. A waste of time, it seemed, considering how distant they'd become in less than a month.

Not that he cared. As long as the other continued to find the rings and made them easy for him to acquire, he had no qualms.

Tony was back to normal at least. Well, normal-er. He still took hour long bathroom trips, which the teen was beginning to find odd.

"Gene?" Tony's head peaked around a bookcase and Gene considered that perhaps the brunette had become so attached to him he knew when he was being thought of. It was kind of creepy.

The teenage genius approached him timidly, wearing a small smile.

"Hey." He didn't even bother nodding in response, head turning back down to the book in his lap he was using to lean on as he wrote. Tony frowned and sat down beside him on the floor. "Listen, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." The foreigner's expression soured even more at the verbal confirmation that he had indeed been avoiding him, though in his defence he had avoided everyone. "It was just this whole being framed thing! I didn't want anyone else getting involved."

"Mm." The brunette was practically pouting he looked so much like a sad puppy, and he'd bet that the other didn't even know he was doing it. Gene had the irritated urge to rub his face, but he remained catatonic, hand quickly scribbling whatever drabble the marker wanted to read.

Tony shifted closer, a hand coming to rest on the ebony haired teen’s thigh.

"Hey," Tony called quietly for his attention, moving in to kiss him gently. Be it by habit the Khan’s eyes slid shut and his hand slid up around the back of the brunette's neck. "I'm sorry." Stark whispered as their lips parted, big blue eyes impossible to refuse. Gene sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his face, both knowing that Tony had won. With a big grin he cuddled closer and nuzzled Gene's cheek, the tanned teen unable to suppress a small smile as he continued with his work. The brunette was all too happy left to his own devises for the time being, kissing up his neck and nibbling at his ear as he intertwined their fingers.

"Mmm, what you up to?" He finally asked, seeming to realize the reason he could only play with one of the teen's hands was because he was busy writing with the other.

"An assignment."

"What for?"

"History."

"That's Rhodey's favourite. My dad really liked it too." He looked nostalgic for a moment and Gene's lips tightened. "It's too old fashioned for me." He continued a little more lightly after a gap of quiet.

"The past repeats itself." The oriental teen quoted.

"Like the Mandarin coming back and taking over Asia?" Tony snorted a laugh, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Gene couldn't help smirk just a little.

"You never know Stark."

Tony had started using his lips again, pressing a little closer than before and starting to include his tongue in the equation.

"Mmm, you know," He kissed just under his ear and whispered, "I could trick Rhodey into doing this for you," the kiss trailed to his cheekbone, "He owes me a favour, then we can do something else." He was giving him bedroom eyes again, lashes low and a small, sexy smile, mouth slightly parted and glossy from his tongue.

"No need," Gene pecked the other’s soft lips gently, catching him off guard. "I'm almost done." The seductive expression turned to elation as Stark grinned brightly. He waited silently for the other to finish, continuing to play with his free hand and nuzzle close. The Khan was certain the brunette must have had every crevice of his hand mapped out by now. He might even notice if he had any marks left by the rings. If he did he showed no signs of the discovery, fingers too intrigued in their task of trailing up the faint shadow of the veins on his wrist.

He groaned animatedly as the bell sounded, signalling the study period's end, but Gene's gentle kiss silenced him. The other packed up his things and Tony coughed.

"So, yours after school?" The tanned thought about it for a moment before smiling mischievously.

"No, yours." The brunette's face contorted in confusion as his lover stood.

"Wha- Gene?" The teen offered no explanation as he walked away, a smirk on his lips.

 

§

 

"Have a rest man, you look beat." Rhodey clapped him on the shoulder with a smile as Tony rubbed the back of neck. "No Iron Man for the rest of the day, yeah?"

"Yes mom." The brunette drawled teasingly, earning himself a playful shove towards his room as the two laughed. He probably should rest, with everything that had happened in the past week. He was knackered from school, having just returned to the Rhodes home.

Rhodey went off to his room to study and Tony opened the door to his own. His bag slid from his shoulder and he let it drop nearby, destination set in his mind.

Bed.

No sooner had he taken two steps in and suddenly a hand covered his mouth, another limb wrapping around his torso and arms to prevent him from flailing.

Tony's eyes flew wide and he began to struggle, a sudden influx of adrenaline shocking him alert. The door shut quietly with a click as he kicked and bucked, his head forced to the side to prevent him from head-butting his attacker.

There was an amused chuckle and if possible his eyes widened even more.

"Nnnnn?" His muffled voice came from behind the intruder's hand.

"Ready for me to let go?" Gene's teasing whisper resonated into his ear. Tony sighed in relief and pulled the other's now loose grip off his mouth, turning to face the grinning male. He punched him lightly on the arm with a scowl.

"Asshole, that wasn't funny!" Tony hissed through clenched teeth, trying not to smile.

"I enjoyed it." He almost rolled his eyes.

"Did you seriously break in to my room?" The brunette asked, walking over to his bed. Gene followed close behind.

"No Stark, I teleported." He wasn't lying either.

"Oh, so I can't break in to yours but you can break in to mine?" He stated with his arms crossed as Gene sat before him on the queen bed.

"An eye for an eye." The Khan shrugged.

"Ass." Tony mumbled, bending over to kiss him.

Softly at first they pressed together, moving slowly till Gene drew his tongue across the brunette's to coax his out. Their mouths were wet and warm, and in the Khan's opinion had no real appeal when locked. He'd much rather have the other's lips stretched around his cock, if only to watch his eyes tear up. Liking the idea his hands slid up the thin teen’s thighs slowly, making their way to his ass.

Tony's hands held his face, and the brunette made a horny sigh as his behind was squeezed. A quick part for a little more air and they were back together, kiss becoming more heated and wet. Gene moved his hands to slide down the crevice of the other’s crack, listening to him whimper in response.

"One sex-sec!" He was already mixing up his words, breathing slightly laboured as he pulled away and made his way to the door. He quickly locked it and then, after looking around, grabbed the chair by the desk and jammed it under the handle. Just in case. Gene chuckled at this as the brunette slid off his shoes, leaving them by the Khan's own, which were already against the wall with his bag.

"You want to be the one to explain things when Rhodey walks in?" He defended, walking back over.

"I'd have to, considering you'll be in no position to speak soon." Tony shivered at the commanding tone from where he stood between the other's legs.

Gene pulled him close by his hip and lifted his shirt half way up his stomach, kissing the pale flesh up from his belly button. Each kiss was slow and lavish, trailing up his abdomen towards his sternum.

"Wait." Tony's hands suddenly put light pressure on his shoulders and Gene stopped, looking up with his arms wrapped around the others waist. "I, um... I need to show you something first." He gave a confused look as the teen took a step back and pulled his shirt slowly off.

Gene's eyes widened at the round, glowing disk situated on the otherwise unmarred, pale sternum. For a moment he just stared, making the brunette feel extremely exposed.

"It's a heart implant. The crash... It damaged my heart." He explained, looking away nervously as the other continued to stare at it. "I'm lucky to be alive." He mumbled, and Gene nodded very slowly. He suddenly appeared very sombre, demeanour shifting to his closed off, public self. Tony quickly sat beside him, the teen still not meeting his eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you in case you started to treat me like I'm delicate." He explained, looking away at the ground. He had expected Gene to be surprised, and perhaps a little off-put, but not completely lose all attraction to him.

"Should I?" Gene asked quietly, finally turning towards him.

"No." Tony replied firmly.

The corner of Gene's lip twitched upwards ever so slightly, and Tony leaned closer to join their lips again. Still the teen was closed off, not moving or leaning close. He didn't even think his eyes were closed. Giving up the brunette sighed and pulled away.

"Does it bother you? Like I'm cyborg or something?" Gene scoffed.

"That's no surprise, Stark." He huffed a laugh too, despite himself.

"Are you angry I didn't tell you sooner? Because it's not that I don't trust you or anything, I just..."

"I'm not angry." He assured, cupping the brunette's fallen face and gently caressing his pale cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." Tony mumbled quietly, avoiding his eyes as though he was ashamed.

"You have nothing to apologies for." He wasn't upset at him, he was upset at the one who did this to him. Namely, himself. But there was nothing to be done. He couldn't change time, he couldn't apologize. There was no point in guilt. In every rise to power there was collateral damage. That was all this could be.

Gene pulled him closer and kissed him for everything he couldn't say, Tony gasping at the sudden passion poured over him. It completely melted his worries, hardly recalling why he had even been depressed five minutes ago.

His fingers trailed down to pinch the other's shirts hem, slowly pulling up. Gene's mind immediately flew to his rings, natural urge to stop the brunette, before he recalled they were safely packed away in his bag.

As Tony pulled the shirt up to his chest the tanned chuckled and lifted his arms, letting the physics genius remove it for him. The brunette laughed nervously as the long sleeves became stuck on Gene's arms and the neck on his head, the paler forced to stand in order to fully remove it. The other teen didn't seem to care. He emerged with an amused smile, hair messed and glasses askew. Tony blushed and held the black item close as he stood between his legs, the darker sliding off his glasses and leaving them on the bedside table.

Gene suddenly pulled him close by the waist band, the brunette gasping as the front was undone and yanked down. He dropped the shirt in his hands as the pants slid to his ankles, biting his bottom lip and stepping closer out the item, resting his arms around the other’s neck.

Gene was smirking, tugging teasingly at his underwear till Tony groaned, dragging his hands up through the already messed ebony locks. The Khan chuckled and leant forward to kiss his solar plexus, the brunette holding him that little bit tighter as he slid the boxers down his hips. They were quickly kicked aside, the villain leaning back with a satisfied look as he observed the teen standing before him, completely bare besides his socks.

Tony blushed and stooped down, yanking him up to stand by the front of his pants before quickly struggling them off, taking his under-most item off with them. The second they were both left naked he stepped closer, sighing as they finally meshed together and began to rub. Gene's hands cupped his ass and held him close as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Hard and horny he suddenly shoved Gene down to sit on the bed, immediately sitting straight in his lap with his legs wide and continuing to rub. By now it had become more like humping as he panted wantonly and struggled to find the best way for friction. Their kisses were becoming less frequent, attention diverted to touching and sliding their bodies together.

Finally, they were completely naked together. Well, besides the socks. He felt accepted, loved, happy. It made him courageous, shoving the shocked Chinese teen on his back suddenly. Gene's shock turned to a lopsided smirk as the other crawled bare on top of him, a determined kind of focus in his irises as he eyed the other’s erection. He braced his hands on the teen’s tanned chest and spread his legs on either sides of his hips, watching closely as he slowly lowered his ass down. Gene's eyes fluttered as the brunette's tight entrance slowly consumed him, humming in approval as Tony moaned, sliding down till he was fully seated.

His hands found the pale teen's hips and slowly he began to move, riding the Khan's cock. Gene let him take control, holding his ass to help him up and down. It was a pretty fucking hot view, watching the other gasp and impale himself on his dick. He could see himself sliding in and out of the thin male, excited to soon see his seed overflow from the area.

Tony had begun to make obscene sounds, struggling to stay quiet as his cock bounced, chest heaving. He was gripping Gene's pecs, eyes shut and mouth open as he continued to desperately mount his member.

"Need a gag Stark?" Gene asked teasingly as the other began to leak pearls onto his abdomen.

"N-nnhaaa-!" Tony continued to rock in and out, squeezing his ass tightly around the other till he groaned and gripped his cheeks. He desperately aimed for his prostate, which remained just out of reach. He moved his arms back and braced his hands outside the others knees, spreading his legs wider and leaning back till he gasped.

“Ahhh!” There it was.

Head back he snapped his hips up and down, biting his tongue to try stay silent. His lips drew into a tight line, struggling to be quiet. He could barely keep his arms locked, beginning to shake now Gene was thrusting up into him.

The other tugged him closer by his arm and sat up, covered him mouth for him as his voice rose, cock throbbing. He held on tightly and began to hump against his stomach, muzzled by the other’s hand as he cried out his name.

"Nnnn! Nnnn! NMNN-Hnnn!" Tony's sphincter tightened, Gene grunting and holding him tighter as he filled him from the inside. The brunette lost himself in response, spluttering between their bodies silently as the grip over his mouth tightened almost painfully.

When the paler finally fell limp against him Gene released his mouth, Tony panting heavily. The tanned teen wiped his drool covered hand on the sheets as the brunette cuddled close, humming happily and leaning up to kiss his lips. They shared a few lazy kisses as Gene's hands smoothed over his hips and waist.

"You too delicate for a second round?" Tony's eyes glittered and he grinned as his lover smirked.

"Here." He pulled over a pillow and yanked off the case, scrunching it into a ball. "You’re going to need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a gag.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodes 18 'Pepper, interrupted' and 20 'World on Fire'.

"Still no luck on the ultimo map, or anything. I've got it hooked up to like seven computers, but nothing." Tony whispered quietly to the desk besides his.

"Interesting, the map from the Chamber of Wisdom was far less complicated, perhaps excessive Makluan rings will be more difficult to find." Gene commented, both pretending to focus on their work.

"You mean more difficult than buried under a glacier?" The brunette poked.

"Oh, did you think that was difficult?" Gene teased, laughing quietly. "Sorry. This is awkward." He most definitely wasn't sorry, not in the least.

"Whatever you say-" Tony was cut short as the corner of a book hit him straight in the head. Everyone’s eyes turned to a fuming Pepper, who with the attention began to rant.

"Ahh, I see, it all makes sense now. You're having a lovers spat." Gene titillated. It was of course only funny because he had screwed Tony over that morning to relive some pent-up anxiety regarding the Tong and Maggia.

"Take that back!" The redhead yelled out and suddenly leapt to attack.

As irritated as he was at Gene for leaving in the middle of the night without a goodbye two nights ago he couldn't let Pepper savage him, so Tony was forced to hold the manic teenage girl back. He liked his boyfriend in one piece. Besides, Gene had made up for it that morning.

'The Great Khan' had texted him at about six to get to school early and message him as soon as he arrived. He had done as asked, arriving at seven thirty, and received instructions not ten seconds later telling him to go to their drama class. It had been void of anyone but Gene, who sat waiting on one of the elevated desks.

They had done it. In class, with Tony bent over another student’s desk. There was no measure of the shame he'd felt hurrying to clean up the mess, hoping the person that occupied it regularly wouldn’t notice anything.

When they were sentenced with detention and a social studies assignment he was convicted enough not to complain. Considering his sins that morning, it was nothing. It did make him question though if there were higher powers watching him at times like this, if some omniscient being was tormenting or punishing him by forcing him to do the project with Happy. Thank God the jock had no idea what he’d done on his desk that morning or it would be really awkward.

 

§-(After big fight scene between Maggia and Tong)-§

 

Tony threw one of his Iron Man helmets at the wall as he entered the lab, adrenaline still fresh after his fight with the Black Knight.

The armour clattered to the floor loudly, possibly dented from the impact. He didn't care.

The teen promptly walked over to the corner of the room and sat, miserable.

Gene, he had... He had held Pepper. He had held her closer than he held Tony, at least that's what it had felt like from trapped inside his suit, watching as his partner protected his friend. Pepper had been clinging to him, arms wrapped around his neck like her life depended on it, which he supposed it had, but such details were unimportant at the given time. She could have hidden behind him, she could have kept an appropriate distance between them, but no, she had been straight smack damn in his godforsaken lap. Sure, Gene had been saving her life, and the brunette appreciated that, but he didn't have to go pressing torso to torso with her!

Tony groaned, heart beginning to ache. He needed to charge. He'd lost a lot of energy blasting 'Sir Talks-a-lot'. With more effort than he cared to expel the teen rose and lumbered over to the cord, attaching it to his chest before sitting back on the floor, head resting against the computer bench.

Why had this happened? They had been going so well, at least that's what he had thought. Right after he'd exposed (almost) everything to the other he felt as though he was being thrown aside.

He wasn't sure who to be angry at. He couldn't be upset with Pepper, she had no idea the oriental teen was off limits. He couldn't be angry with Gene, the other didn't even know he knew what had happened, and if he did he would probably expect him to be happy about it. He shouldn't even feel the way he did, it wasn't like he caught them making out or anything, but... Gene didn't hold him like that, like he needed protecting. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but it still made him... What did it make him feel? Jealous? But that was stupid. What did he have to be jealous of? Gene hated Pepper, and Pepper had tried to gut him only that morning. His emotions were illogical and ridiculous, and he was not okay with it.

Even after his monitor was fully charged his heart still hurt.

 

§-(Episode 20, 'World on Fire')-§

 

His past haunted him. It seemed no matter where he was or what he did, memories of his mother would creep in. It reminded him of happier days, when he had been a simple child, living surrounded by a bamboo forest, just him and his mother.

She had spent her days teaching him everything she knew, in every language she knew. She had raised him to be the next Mandarin.

"They are destiny, Temujin, and when you have found them all, you will have the power to do anything you desire." At such a young age it had meant little to him, he only knew to please his mother. He only knew what she wanted of him.

"I will be the Mandarin?"

"Yes, my son."

"Gene-Gene?!" His attention was abruptly brought back to the present, an irritated looking brunette looking at him expectantly. "Are we keeping you up?" God knows why, but Tony had been bitter with him lately, yet he had no recollection as to what he had done to cause it. The other hadn't even attempted to get him alone, which though he was grateful for, as he really was busy lately, was extremely unusual. Did American men have periods and someone had just forgotten to tell him when he immigrated?

"Gene, be nice~" Pepper giggled, smiling at him. She'd certainly changed her tune since he'd saved her from the Maggia, even offering to walk him out when he had to leave. He said 'offer', but he doubted she'd take no for an answer. He'd learnt to tune out her natter so he didn't argue.

Gene could feel Tony's stare as he left, Pepper's voice playing like a tape on fast forward in the background as they made their way out the compound towards Gene's limo.

It was a shame, really. It had been quite a while since he'd last held the other. Well, a while being just passed a week. Long for two teenage boys at least. He would have liked the distraction, even if he didn't have the time for it. Tony's presence always managed to make him oddly calm. It helped him to forget all his troubles and responsibilities.

Pepper was comparable to the Energizer bunny rabbit as she stood jittering in her place, biting her lip like Tony often did, as though trying to stop herself from blurting something out. He smiled at the resemblance and she appeared to melt, watching him stoop into the limo. The black-haired teen found it surprising her hand didn't fall clean off the way she waved so enthusiastically as the vehicle drove away. Poor thing looked like she might have a seizure at any given moment. He wondered if she might benefit from ADHD pills.

 

§-(Rhodey hangs up on Gene)-§

 

"Rhodes, what's happening!?" It took a moment for the African-American teen's voice to come back on the line.

"I'll get back to you, thanks."

"Rhodes, don't you dare-" There was a solid beep as the line cut, Gene's eyes wide and hands shaking with rage. He roared fiercely and violently threw the object at the wall. It shattered into pieces, shard of glass, button, plastic and metal falling to the floor. There was now a sizable crack in the plaster where it had hit.

He had been forced to help over the phone, a million miles away, left unsure if his mentation had even worked. Had he solved the test? Was the ring activated? Was Tony okay?

Now he knew that the other had a heart monitor he couldn't help worry for him a little. Caring at least dimmed the guilt he held for causing his injury. It made it hard to touch him, knowing that he had hurt him.

All day he had been plagued by flashbacks, left behind to face his demons as the other’s went off to face a fire demon, without him. Meanwhile he had to deal with the Tong, a group of interfering, authority doubting twats.

Gene removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his face to try relive the building tension. It seemed he would never get any rest from the troubles that swarmed him. With a deep breath to expel his fury he reset his glasses and collected up the broken mobile before throwing it away. He kept only the sim, which was thankfully undamaged, and fetched a spare mobile from the kitchen. He'd need it in case Tony tried to contact him.

 

§-(Scene in study compound that afternoon)-§

 

"Wanna try it on?" The brunette asked with a smile, holding the red ring out for Gene to take. It's kin rested hidden against his chest, and he couldn't help think how easy it would be to swipe it straight from him.

"I don't think so." He needed the other. He needed him to find the last ring. To put it on now would be a dead giveaway. The second it glowed they would all know the truth, or at least speculate it.

"Rhodey won't try it on either." Tony said, mistaking his refusal for nerves. With a determined smile he slid on the ring, grinning and posing as he continued to speak. The red gem looked good on him, though he felt it might fit better on the brunette's annualry.

"It's turned on but I can't get it to do anything." Tony explained.

"But the Mandarin can." Gene finished, watching as the other’s face turned more serious.

"Right, but what I'm really worried about is what he wants to do with them." He felt like that was the wrong way to look at it. After all, what couldn't he do once he had all five? Nothing. He would heal the world of it's ill, he would make it a place his mother would be proud for him to exist, a place Tony would be happy to live. Once he had all five rings, he would have real worth. He smiled to himself at the thought.

It had become late and Pepper was keen to return home, asking Gene to drive her in the limo. He apologized, claiming to have walked there, and offered to call her a taxi. She had cut the circulation to his hand with how tightly she hugged his arm in appreciation.

When the taxi arrived and he had paid in advance the redhead asked him to share the cab, but it would be far faster to teleport and he wouldn't have to deal with her constant noise, so she left alone. The three boys stood outside the compound below the Rhodes home, Tony and Rhodey waving goodbye as she departed.

"I'm goin'a go up and start on my homework, see you later Gene." The tallest clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks again man." Gene nodded with a small smile and Rhodes made his way up to the house, leaving him with Tony.

"Hey." The brunette said quietly, gesturing with his head for them to go back inside. He followed after, walking towards the couches. When Tony was sure they were far enough in that Rhodey couldn't see from outside he took the others hand and stepped closer, kissing him gently.

"You wanna stay tonight?" He asked quietly, intertwining their fingers. Gene smiled, lifting his hand to cup the brunette's cheek.

"Yes, but I can't." Tony's expression fell, leaning closer into his arms. "I have to wake up early tomorrow and meet a client." By that he meant deal with the Tong late in the night. Tony looked down at the golden dragon on his chest, seeming depressed

"I'll see you sometime this week. We'll spent the whole day together. Promise." This seemed to brighten his mood, angling up to kiss him again. Tony bit his lip, a familiar look.

"How long can you stay?"

"I should probably go."

"Just five minutes?" They had a short staring contest of sorts and the tanned teen sighed.

"Alright." Tony grinned and moved over to sit on the couch, tugging Gene down beside him. He quickly crawled into his lap, holding on tightly and latching their lips together. They had to gasp for quick breaths between kisses, the brunette seeming unwilling to let even a centimetre of distance between them. Gene didn't mind suffocation too much, not like this at least.

His hands slid around the other and up his spine under the cherry red shirt, making Tony shiver in his arms.

The brunette’s wristband beeped incessantly and he groaned, pulling away an inch.

"Alarm?" Gene asked, slightly breathless himself.

"Yeah, I have to charge." The Chinese teen gave him a curious look and he tapped the monitor under his shirt. Right, that. His expression immediately soured.

"Hey," Tony wrapped his arms around the others neck, "I'm fine." He promised with a gentle smile. Still Gene was unsettled.

"I should go." The American teen sighed, feeling defeated, and nodded before moving off to sit beside the other. Gene gave him a small smile, which was barely returned, and leaned closer to kiss him on the cheek.

Tony laid down as the other left, no words spoken between them.

Once he was out of sight Gene slid his three rings onto his fingers and teleported back home, appearing in his room. He searched through his top drawer and pulled out a frame, erecting the portrait of his mother, and then laying down. He considering the vibrant rings on his hand, settling his mind in the time he had to spare before he had to make an appearance for the Tong. Oddly enough, he wished he had stayed to lay with Tony, memories once again haunting his conscious in the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Kudos! Hope you liked!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t Worry, be Happy- episode 22

"I don't understand, you don't need to buy anything, but you still want to go to the mall? You just want too...too..." Gene sat across from Pepper in his limo, an unsure expression on his face.

He had freed up his entire day, as he had promised Tony he would, to spend some quality time with the brunette. Unfortunately, Pepper had gotten wind of their plans, and had invited herself along. Personally he saw no benefit to spending the day surrounded by shops, all he wanted to do was screw Stark over on the leather seats with the windows tinted. Hopefully once the other’s all went their own way he'd manage to get the teen to himself.

"Hang out! But we have to make a couple stops first." Gene's eyebrow rose before his reality did a backflip.

"KHAAAAN! What is up bro!"

"No, nonononono, just no." No, Happy Hogan was not getting in his limo. It wasn't physically possible.

"This is awesome!" Gene stared on in shock horror as Happy discovered every crevice of the vehicle. Pepper looked on with the innocents of a child, a really annoying hyperactive child that he had no qualms getting even with. The look on her face as Whitney entered the limo was worth the attention Stark would divert to the blond.

"It'll be a blast, right?" He smiled smugly as the redhead pouted, before doing everything he could to ignore Happy's presence. This was so not how he had wanted today to go.

"Wooohooo look at me! I'm flying!" Gene tried to sate an almost demonic growl as he pulled Happy back in from hanging out the sunroof. Did he have the mental capacity of a dog!? He was going to get them pulled over! Hitting on Whitney at least seemed to distract him for the moment, before the windows controls caught his attention. He was quite literally pressing Gene's buttons.

"Don't. Touch. The buttons." He hissed, feeling he might go insane cooped up in this moving madhouse.

A streak of red flew passed the window and they all pressed up against one of the windows. Was that-?

The armoured hero flew haphazardly low to the ground before suddenly streaking up, smashing into the sides of buildings as it went. At Happy's demand to the chauffeur that they follow the limo suddenly turned, speeding after the less than graceful rush of flying metal.

The crater left from the crashed armour was shocking to say the least, and the group all ran out of the stationary vehicle to see the damage.

"Move!" Gene couldn't contain the low growl he omitted when the bloody brainless oaf pushed him out the way to get ahead. It was a shame he didn't have a rock to slam into the side of his head. It certainly wouldn't make a difference to his brain function.

An empty red exoskeleton lay piled in the earthy dent, spiking his curiosity. Iron Man must have been around. If he could find out who he was he could target and eradicate him once and for all. After all, without the suit he was merely flesh and bone. There would be nothing to prevent him from splitting open. Besides, he needed someone to take his anger at Happy out on.

He didn't care for the jocks opinion on Iron Man being a robot, nor did he care for Peppers refute, but his full attention was set on the bumbling brunette as he started to put on the suit. It was both hilarious and horrifying seeing the other pose like a fool, yet his mind was set on circular arc glowing on the others chest plate. It was oddly familiar, and it nagged at him a moment, till he had more pressing worries, such as Happy flying off.

This would not end well.

 

§

 

"Yeah! Way to get back on the saddle!" Tony proclaimed, hurrying back to sit in the remote controls seat. He had been in a good mood all morning, knowing soon Gene would pick him up and they would spend the day together. Sure, Pepper and Rhodey would be there, maybe even Happy knowing Pepper, but it wouldn't be too hard to get some time alone. Pepper would want to ‘look’ at all the shoes in the mall with his credit card, Gene would want to leave, Rhodey would want to look in the book store alone, and Happy would want food. It wouldn't be too difficult to sneak off, maybe catch a movie, even if only to make out at the back of the cinema. He'd get to spend time with Gene out of school or bed, and that was all that mattered. For him, it was like a first date, even if Gene had no idea.

His Starkpod rang, Rhodey's name appearing. Tony furrowed his brows and answered.

"Wait, aren't you in-?"

"Robot? Is that you?" Happy's voice came through the system and his eyes bulged.

"Happy!?" His mouth fell open, Rhodey's hurried voice coming over the phone in response. He had to pretend to be a robot, he had to try and get Happy out, he had to try and salvage the day.

"Please land and get out of... me" Well there was something he never thought he'd have to say, at least not to Happy. He felt ridiculous, only Happy's impressive flying skills managing to distract his horror. Even he hadn't been that good his first time.

No matter what he did Hogan was like a disobedient child, overriding his control and literally throwing him from his seat.

Tony groaned. Just great, and the day had started out with so much promise too.

 

§

 

The group of five all sat around in the compound below the Rhodes home. After the excitement of the day they had all agreed it was better to simply stay and relax. Besides, Rhodey still hadn't got back.

Tony had managed to get a seat next to Gene, tempted to just sit straight in his lap. Despite being on separate lounges Gene was able to creep his hand onto the brunette's thigh, until Happy decided to stand up from his place next to Whitney's chair on the floor and tell them all about his little adventure.

His versions of events were certainly interesting, exaggerated as they were, and Tony couldn't help laugh quietly at some points. He had noticed Gene doing the same.

Rhodey ran in just as his tale ended, looking puffed. With him back the four single couches were no longer in suitable seating arrangements. They (mainly Happy) hefted the couch that sat in front of the TV over, arranging them all into a kind of circle.

"Dibs!" Tony quickly flopped on top of it, laying across both spaces.

"Dude move over!" Happy whined, not wanting to end up back on the floor.

"Hey, my couch. Go sit between Pepper and Whitney." Happy didn't argue, in fact he practically pounced for the free chair between the two girls. The buff brunette then righted himself and sat with a huge triumphant grin.

Rhodey didn't bother asking him to move, only took the free seat besides Whitney. Gene was the only one left standing, and with a quick look Tony immediately moved his legs.

"No fair!" Happy exclaimed as the Khan sat, Tony stretching out his legs on the other’s lap casually, the tanned not moving to remove them or appearing bothered at all.

"Are you complaining Hogun?" Gene asked with a raised brow before looking to both Pepper and Whitney. The redhead blushed while the blond just looked exasperated, sentenced to a seat beside Happy.

Rhodey looked pointedly at Tony’s legs resting over Gene, seeming surprised, but said nothing before taking out his bag and rifling through it, probably for homework he needed to complete.

For over an hour they simply sat talking, Hogun explaining his story all over again for Rhodey's benefit, till Gene threatened to disembowel him. Happy didn't know what it meant, but it sounded bad, so he stuck to harassing Whitney about Bermuda again.

The light was dwindling outside and Pepper was in a heated discussion with Happy about whether or not Iron Man was man or robot when Gene gently pushed Tony’s legs off and stood.

"I'm going to go check on the driver." He announced. The woman who drove his limo would probably have been waiting just outside in the vehicle. Gene gave the still horizontal teen eye contact and the brunette quickly caught on.

"I'll come." He said, standing too. "She might want to use the bathroom or something." Tony explained when Rhodey gave him a look.

"If she's anything like you." Whitney commented with a small teasing smile. He appeared embarrassed before realizing Gene was already walking away and quickly following.

The limo was parked close by outside, Gene's chauffeur standing beside the vehicle on the phone. She caught his eye as they approached and continued to speak in Chinese. Once she had hung up a minute later the two exchanged a few words in their own tongue, leaving Tony out. The woman nodded and put her mobile away before walking off, face completely catatonic. The brunette was beginning to wonder if he just couldn't read Asian peoples’ emotions at this point, or if Gene and his driver shared some sort of disease where they only wore neutral, threatening expressions.

"She's going for a walk." The tanned teen explained, opening the limo's backseat door and stooping in to Tony's confusion.

"Wha-?" He was pulled in after him, the door shutting behind them. He looked around curiously as Gene pressed a button on his door and the windows all darkened. The teen pulled off his glasses and put them aside, sighing as if relived.

"I have been desperate to get you alone all day, Stark." The foreigner said in an exasperated fashion, seeming to recall all the interruptions and change of plans that had taken place. The brunette blushed, shifting closer. Gene's hand found the side of his face and both his rested on Gene's, the genius smiling broadly.

"Happy now?" Tony asked and the ebony haired teen cringed.

"Please don't use that word." Tony chuckled, leaning in to kiss him. It wasn't rushed or heated, and Gene considered that he might actually enjoy such relaxed, almost innocent acts more than the others. That was until Tony made that mischievous look and slid to kneel down on the floor between his legs. His ocean blue eyes twinkled under his lashes as he bit his lip, hands creeping up Gene's thighs.

"How long do you think before the others come looking?" He asked quietly, still sliding his hands slowly up towards Gene's hemline.

"Long enough." He replies, causing Tony to grin and lavishly lick his lips.

With any luck they could still salvage what was left of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz for short filler chapter :) BEWARE WHAT IS TO COME


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During 'Tales of Suspense' parts 1 and 2 (episode 25-26)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disc wasn't working so soz if parts are wrong in regard to episode :/ FINALLY IT DRAWS TO A CLOSE

The second he saw Gene unconscious, tied up in the back of a military grade helicopter, his natural instinct was to run towards him, but the moment his foot slammed forward black clothed hands grabbed his shoulders, forcing the teen back in place.

"Gene! Gene wake up!" Pepper called out desperately from his left as the ninjas behind the brunette continued to restrain him.

The Mandarin approached slowly, seeming to demand his whole attention as his bulky figure filled the teen’s field of view. Tony glared up at the man’s mask defiantly, struggling as one of his hands was forced out and the Ring of Temperament taken from his finger.

"You are as arrogant as your father, Tony Stark." The looming voice proclaimed disapprovingly, making his temper flare.

"What do you know about my father?" He was shoved back and ignored as the black armoured leader slid the red ring onto his clawed pinkie.

"But for your own sake let us hope you are more useful." The villain continued, ignoring his question.

"What do you know about my father!" The teen yelled, pulling against the hands holding him back.

"Put the children in the chopper, then burn this place down." Tony managed to look under his arm. Gene still hadn't shifted. He barely appeared alive.

He was so distracted by his inner turmoil he didn't realize the ninjas carrying explosives at first. They trailed like big black ants towards the compound.

"No, no!" He tried to run and stop them but he was quickly grabbed and hauled back to Pepper's side, struggling all the while.

They were both forced into the chopper, hands tied. Gene's still body was roughly hefted up and seated across from them, head lolling. Tony tried to move across and check the other was physically okay, but he was yanked back in place, his wrists tied to Pepper's. He glared darkly at the masked bodies who paid him no heed, going to sit rigidly in their own places on the helicopters bench.

With some difficulty Tony worked his way onto his knees and managed to look outside the window, watching in rapt horror as the Tong hurriedly vacated the building.

They were going to blow it up. Everything that he had created, all his work, all he valued given a death sentence.

The choppers rose off the ground, a disconnected feeling like the sudden ascent of an elevator making his stomach lurch. When nothing happened at first, the chopper at what was surely a safe distance, he hoped that perhaps the bombs hadn't worked. Maybe the timer was off? Maybe they hadn't been set up properly? Maybe-

With a deafening bang that made him cringe it became apparent his hopes were for naught. Like a chain reaction several more followed, the compound shaking and imploding with sudden bursts of fire and smoke, shooting out sections of the walls and roof. A thick cloud of black soot quickly rose, and the helicopter was lost to it.

"No." Tony whispered, grey clouding the glass. All he had. It was gone. His suits, the very idea of Iron Man!

He slid down to sit back on his behind, taking a breath to calm his emotions. No, he had to remember it wasn't the end of the world. It wasn't the end of his world either. He could rebuild the suits, they were replaceable. He could find a new lab. All that mattered was that they were all alive. Rhodey was safe, Gene was more or less sleeping, and Pepper was at least with him.

"Tony-" The redhead whispered gently for him from his side.

"It's gonna be okay Pepper." He automatically replied before she could finish. Odd, since usually she was the one to interrupt.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked quietly, looking over her shoulder at his forlorn expression.

"...Yeah..." He replied after a moment. They sat in silence for some time, which was actually quite a feat for Pepper. It gave him time to process it all, and to make room for what was no doubt to come.

The door to the front of the helicopter suddenly opened and there stood the Mandarin, now without his mask. Tony was mildly surprised, he hadn't expected him to look quite so... Stereotypical. Long white hair and a typical, long moustache. His skin harsh and wrinkles spreading from the corner of his thin eyes. The man’s pupils and irises appeared one, giving the teen a cold, calculated look. He was the epitome of a Chinese overlord, and now Tony just felt racist.

"Tony Stark, it is time we spoke." A small smug smile was on his lips, thinner and more menacing then he was used to, yet oddly familiar all the same. "Tell me, where is the fifth ring?" He was met with silence, both conscious teens giving him a defiant look. He only scoffed, lifting his arm and pointing his fist at Pepper. The rings glowed threateningly the redhead's eyes widened.

"Where. Is. The fifth. Ring." He asked again, slowly this time. Pepper made a light squeak and suddenly dove behind Tony, a strange movement as their hands were tied, therefore causing the brunette some significant pain. She huddled behind him, bodies unwillingly pressed close as she attempted to hide. Thankfully Gene wasn't awake to see it.

The Mandarin gave them an odd look, both surprised and bewildered by the sheer awkwardness of the action. He quickly recovered from his confusion, expression neutral as his aim shifted from the two teens to Gene. Tony noticeably flinched, and the man smiled.

"I will not ask again, where is the ring!" The rings glowed, destined straight for the unconscious teen. Tony bit his lip, watching as the boy across from them refused to move.

"My patience wears thin." Zhang announced in a hiss, fist tightening. The brunette's head drooped, eyes clenched shut as he mumbled.

"Peru." Gene was going to kill him.

 

§

 

His brain felt fogged, and as his eyes fluttered open he struggled to recall when he'd fallen asleep exactly.

"Wha?" By the dull throbbing in the back of his head he assumed it wasn't by choice.

"Welcome back." Tony's voice came from ahead and he looked up. He was in a room, with Tony, and Pepper, as well as half a dozen Tong.

"Gene, I'm okay so don't worry!" He almost cringed at the sound. Of course, he'd just woken up and Pepper was already harassing him. "Are you okay did they hurt you!?" That woke him up.

"Gene, what happened? The Mandarin, why did he come after you?" Tony asked far more gently. Oh yeah, now he remembered. There was one hell of a question first thing in the morning, or was it afternoon? His mind reeled.

"The Mandarin, is my stepfather, Zhang." Both's eyes ogled at him.

"Are you kidding me! That's exactly what I was talking about when we first met!" Pepper exclaimed as Tony recovered from the news.

"Pepper-" The brunette attempted to shut her up, probably needing more silence to come to the with the fact he was sleeping with a super-villain’s step-son. He'd get a nasty shock if he found out the truth, that was for sure.

"Remember, Isaidgenesstepfather-" She went on for a little while, he tuned out the second the words started rolling into one.

"Pepper-!" Tony finally snapped and her assault turned to Gene.

"Wait, Gene, you knew?" The redhead asked.

"No." He had to play it safe, act the innocent victim. "All this time he was lying to me, betrayed me, he played me for a fool." They ate it up, and it took him a moment to realize how emotional he actually sounded. "Zhang is my only family after my mother died, and now, now I have no one." Really, he never had anyone in the first place anyway.

"Oh Gene, I'm so sorry, but you’re not alone, you've got friends! Tony and Rhodey, and you've got me." He could have scoffed, how naive they both were.

"Pepper's right Gene, assuming we all survive this."

"Survive what? Where are we?" He legitimately had no idea. It was only now he realized they appeared to be moving.

"We should be in Peruvian airspace by now." Tony announced, making his eyes widen.

"Peru?"

"That's where the fifth ring is, I had to tell him."

"You told him where the ring was?!" And here had been thinking his lover had a brain.

"Yeah, and there's something else I have to tell you, something big, I'm-" The door suddenly opened and Zhang entered, sparing them only a quick look.

"Untie them." The Mandarin commanded.

"Guess we're here."

 

§

 

"Pepper! It's after the rings! Throw them to me!"

"But if I give you the rings it will go after you!"

"Just do it!" Gene demanded. He didn't care about the consequences, he didn't care that he'd be exposed, that Tony would know he was a villain. If he became the Mandarin he could save them all, and that mattered more.

Pepper looked to him and the looming form of Fing Fang Foom coiling around her. With a great heave, she threw the gauntlet into the air, the dragons golden eyes flashing.

"Noooo!" Gene cried out as the rings were devoured in a single snap of the beast’s jaws. His reality had developed a great big crack in the middle. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Maybe it will leave us alone now!" She insisted, to which the dragon reared, ready to attack. "Or maybe not." Evidently, she had learnt nothing from the Test of Courage.

Tony suddenly shoved Gene out the way and they tumbled to the floor, narrowly missing the scaly beast. Their eyes met for only a second but it mended the great gap that had formed in his reality somewhat. Together they evaded the monster and tried to keep Pepper out of harm’s way. Several times they yanked each other out the way, sprinting like hares trying to avoid the beast. It was a shame he didn't have the time to enjoy Tony on top of him for long whenever the teen tackled him.

"Tony! Gene! It's coming back!" They ran as fast as they could for the door, tucked away safely in its pillars shadow.

"Move Stark now!" Tony dived just before the beast’s head suddenly smashed into the arch. Hearts thumping they huddled just out of reach from the dragon’s maws. Pepper had flung herself into Gene's arms and he had immediately wrapped his arms around her as the monster snapped only a ruler’s length away.

"So does anyone have a plan?" Pepper asked shakily as Tony slowly stood from the ground.

"Not since you threw the rings in the dragon’s mouth!" Gene retaliated aggressively, no longer holding her.

"Hey! It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Tony was of course well aware now was not the time to become jealous over the fact that Gene had hugged Pepper and not him, but emotions were funny like that. He needed to focus on the task at hand. "We have to pass the test." They were in the Temple of Sacrifice, so they needed a sacrifice. "Think!" He exclaimed, just before the beast thrusted its head in through the side of the wall with a roar. Rubble flew everywhere and they all took a few steps back. Horror stuck they watched as it reared before slamming its head back in, determined to reach its meal.

"Tony-" Pepper almost whispered, sounding terrified.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay." Pepper let out a squeal as the dragon weaselled even closer, each razor tooth the size of her head. It roared and she ran for his arms.

"We're not gonna make it, are we?" She said, looking ready to cry.

"Yes, we are." They needed a sacrifice, an offering. Pepper had already given it the rings, so perhaps something living? It was an unpleasant thought, but maybe just the notion would do? It was the best idea he had so far at least.

"I'm gonna get us out of this." Tony announced, before running out the protection of the cove. Gene watched with a bad kind of awe. What the hell was he thinking?! Then of course Pepper went to run, and he could at least restrain her. Why did he always end up surrounded by crazy people?

He ignored the thought and instead focused on finding some sort of exit, or maybe the temples ring chamber. He needed to get Pepper out, or at least somewhere safe, preferably unconscious so she wouldn't go doing anything stupid. Then he could focus on getting Tony out of danger. He'd probably need to be knocked out too.

Rubble fell from the ceiling and a silver lump of metal burst in, a foreboding kind of familiarity to its shape. Iron Man, but not Iron Man. It looked to be a relatively similar suit, but bigger, silver, and packing heat.

"Iron Man?" Gene said with confusion, Pepper and Tony however seemed not only relieved, but expectant.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked the flying hero with his usual level of satire as it dropped his school bag in front of him. Gene was beyond confused. When the mask opened up to reveal a familiar, bistre face Gene's eyes flew wide.

"Rhodes? You're Iron Man?"

"No," His eyes now turned to Tony, the brunette wearing his everyday bag. It gave a mechanical hum and suddenly began to open up, plates of red and gold encasing him till only his face was visible. It took less than a minute before the teen was fully suited, Gene's eyes drawn to the thin plating fitted perfectly around his waist and that familiar disk in his chest. "that's what I was trying to tell you on the plane. I'm Iron Man." His eyes were practically bulging at this point.

"Stark?" His brain did a sort of meltdown where nothing made sense for a moment. All this time? He'd been, quite literally, fucking Iron Man over all along? Seriously!?

The two suited figures flew up into the air, leaving him standing in the open as he struggled to come to grips with this new development.

"Tony... Is Iron Man?"

"Gene, Gene-!" The redhead was saying something but he didn't care to listen, finding himself being dragged away to somewhere less exposed.

He'd fought Tony and fucked him. Great, just great. His enemy was his lover. There was no way this could end well. As if mirroring his thoughts Fing Fang Foom let out a great jet of fire from its maws.

After he had finally recovered, well aware Tony, well... Iron Man, had the dragon covered, he focused on trying to find a way to get he and Pepper out.

There were no other doors, which lead him to wonder where exactly the fifth ring was, but he couldn't dwell on it too long. The entire temple shook with the dragon’s force as he tried to pry the entrance open.

"Gene!" There was a sudden rise in volume from Pepper who pulled at his arm and he looked over his shoulder. The dragon was surging towards them, rearing its huge serpentine body ready to attack. It would get the door open, or smash into it and break its neck. Unfortunately it also looked as though it was about to eat them, but hey, you win some you lose some. Without thinking he violently shoved a frozen Pepper out the way as hard as he could.

Tony watches from above, helpless as the snake like beast barrelled towards Gene, maws wide. In a split second the teen was gone, Fing Fang Foom breaking straight through the stone entrance.

"GENE!!!" No, oh no please. Not Gene. It wasn't possible, he was fine, he had to be. It couldn't end like this. He couldn't be dead. He had to save him, he had to get him out. He couldn't lose him.

 

§

 

It felt like falling down a rabbit hole as he plummeted through the air towards the monster’s stomach, yelling all the while. He expected stomach juices, acid that would corrode his flesh, or a great core of fire, possibly lava. Hitting a stone floor certainly gave him a shock, and a fair bit of pain in his knee.

"I-I'm alive! I-" Slightly breathless from the rush of adrenaline he looked up, and immediately spotted the Mandarin's gauntlet. He stood and picked the item up, a small smile spreading across his lips. He laughed, manically almost, success sweet on his tongue. Then came the real prize. There, in what appeared to be a block of ice, was the fifth and final ring. He'd done it, he'd passed the test, he'd found the ring. he had earned his birthright. With a feral grin he reached for it, his hand passing through the barrier as if it liquefied around his hand. It burned so bright in his hand it was almost blinding, but his eyes quickly adjusted. The feeling as he slid on the glove was unbelievable, the power surge like electricity through his veins. He was more elated than orgasm had ever brought him, happier than any moment in his life. It was like a drug swimming through his veins.

Nothing mattered now. Nothing but his destiny

 

§

 

Tony woke up slowly with a strong sense of Deja Vu. Thankfully after a quick survey of his body it appeared no important organs were in any worse condition.

"What happened? Where-?" Where was Gene? Had they passed the test?

Rhodey and Pepper stood at the end of the bed, giving him small, gentle smiles.

"Easy. You've been asleep fourteen hours." Rhodey announced, and everything started to recall like random puzzle pieces in his mind. Gene, he had... No, not Gene. The Mandarin. Those had been the other’s words. The rings, they must have taken control of his mind. Gene would never fight him. He knew he wouldn't. 'You have no idea who I am.' He'd thought he had, but apparently everything between them was all a lie. Their parting had been 'inevitable', according to the other. He had played him, blown up his father’s jet, lied to him, kissed him, then almost killed him. He had let the person to disable him be inside him! The amount of betrayal he felt was immeasurable.

After Gene had disappeared from the temple he was ashamed to admit he had collapsed onto the floor and broken down. He'd hardly noticed Pepper and Rhodey's comforting words as he passed out, a mess of tears hidden inside his suit on the floor of a Chinese temple in Peru. He was glad neither of them had brought it up.

"How could Gene do this to us?" Pepper asked quietly, looking to the floor.

"Gene was never real, it was the Mandarin the whole time. We just didn't know it."

"But I-"

"He played all of us, Pepper." Rhodey had never been more right, and it hurt. Surely though, it couldn't have been Gene every time, every fight? From the moment they'd met, had the other already planned it all? He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think about it, he had bigger things to focus on.

"What do we do now?" Rhodey asked.

"My dad's alive, I'm gonna get him back." He announced from his bed.

"How?" Pepper asked, still looking concerned.

"By finding Gene." Then, he was going to rip his dick off.

 

§

 

Fing Fang Foom loomed over him as he stood back within the Temple of Sacrifice. It was back in its place by some miracle, as if nothing had ever happened.

Memories plagued him like nightmares, memories of what he had almost had. Friendship, love. Despite being the one to leave the pain tore at him.

Dread filled the teens gut as he glared darkly down at the temples symbol. Sacrifice. What use was sacrifice if what you lost outweighed your gain?

"You told me this was my destiny mother, but you were wrong." Guilt plagued him to the point of sleeplessness. The euphoria had now passed and he'd sunk to a depression the likes of which he had never dreamed. The ancient jewellery on his fingers no longer gave him solace. "Even with the rings still I am nothing!" In a fit of anger he threw the gauntlet towards the beast. It clattered at the statues feet, the rings flinging off the armoured black fingers into the air. Twinkling they levitated higher and higher, and with a burst of light hit the statue dragons nose. Suddenly it was gone, a giant golden hologram in its place, pinpointing five new points on the earthy sphere. Five new rings.

There were ten. This was why he felt empty! He was still yet to claim his birthright! Finally, once he had all ten, then he would be unstoppable, then he would be someone. Tony had been nothing but a stupid teenage crush. He didn't need anyone, only power. Pure power.

 

§

 

Sleep wasn't something he'd often thought much of. You did it when you had to, but otherwise it was a waste of time. Now though he would have payed millions for a couple of hours, if he had enough energy to do so. His current addiction to mochas probably didn't help. Straight coffee only made him depressed.

Sleep had become like a forgotten memory, a dream, ironic as it was. What was sleep like again? It was only a few weeks now but every night was filled with endless tossing and turning. He had nothing left worth doing anymore. He went to bed early, got up late. The majority of his present seemed filled with countless hours of desperately trying to sit still. He was lucky if he got an hour of shut-eye, twisting around and kicking off the sheets, only to get too cold and pull them back on. His eyes fluttered open and closed, too sore to remain open, too exhausted to shut. He was beginning to hallucinate. Figured shadows loomed just out of sight in the darkened corners. It was sometimes as if he could glimpse the whites of eyes glowing, nothing but black slits within them. Tony ignored it, burying his face in the pillow. He could just hear something over the sound of his own heartbeat, like quiet breathing. Probably his own, he assured himself.

Every time his eyes fluttered open a little the shadow seemed to get closer, but the second he really looked, his suits red gauntlet hidden under the pillow slid on and ready in case he had need for it, there was nothing.

For hours, night after night it haunted him. He considered telling someone of his delusions, considered taking sleeping pills, but acted on neither. He wasn't afraid, he told himself, he wasn't afraid of his mind.

Tony grumbled inwardly, so exhausted he couldn't even roll onto his side, despite the fact he was uncomfortable on his back. He was so close to sleep, he could feel it. His brain was doing that thing where it went off on random tangents. Like, really random. Did the earth really go around the sun? Or did the sun go around the earth? Was up really up, or down, and they had simply been conditioned to think it was up?

"Goodbye." What was goodbye? If you broke it down into 'good' and 'bye' it sounded as though you were happy to be rid of it, like 'good riddance', but the voice had sounded so sad. So it wasn't a 'goodbye', it was a 'sadbye', or a 'badbye'.

A gentle pressure was placed to his lips, the brunette only realizing after a minute, by which time they had already gone. His eyes opened and his brows furrowed. Surely, he had just imagined it? Could you feel things when you hallucinated?

A cool breeze drifted in and he turned his eyes to the flowing curtain, blinds pulled to the top. Had he opened the window? He couldn't recall.

That voice... Tony bit his lip, coming to regret it. It tasted faintly of coffee. The tears burst from his eyes and a quiet weep from his mouth before he could stop it, forced to shove his face in the pillow to muffle himself. It was suffocating, the memories, the emotions, the pillow, and for a moment it seemed things would be so much easier if he just never breathed again, but no. Gene wouldn't win. The past didn't matter, only the future. He'd get his dad back, he'd strip Gene of the power he so loved, he would not be made a fool, ever again.

Lifting his head and sniffling he reached randomly at the bedside table till he found his Starkpod. With some exhausted struggle he pulled out the earpiece from its compartment and shoved the white device on before hitting shuffle. He would drown the pain out, he would move on. The melody would wash it all away. The days would dry out the tears sliding down his face.

 

"Don't tell me that you love me~  
I won't tell you that I love you~  
We're too high to see our own way~  
Too far to know the right way~

Ohh no~

The truth is~  
I'm freaking out about this whole,  
man I'm s'posed to be~  
I'm nervous now ‘cause she can't know~  
I'm desperately in need~  
‘cause up is hard to reach~

Fly down~  
Fly down~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! That song was Fly Down by Stephen Swarts, a really nice one to go have a listen to. You can decide if it was a hallucination or not, I mean this is why Tony became a womanizer and goes through ppl like his suits, you cant just replace a hot evil Chinese overlord!  
> If you didn't get why Tony broke down the whole coffee taste refers to the very first chapter. Shame on you skim readers you miss important points!  
> 'Only power, pure power' is a 1984 reference btw, I'm educated *fake laugh*  
> I BID YOU ADIEU FOR NOW  
> p.s. plz Kudos! The more kudos I get the more inclined I am to write about the next series and make a happy ending... This is one of my lowest kudosed works and I tried so hard :,)


End file.
